A Christmas Story Part 1: Memories and Ice-skating
by Facegirl
Summary: A chritmas story! Enjoy! ~Facegirl~
1. New York, here we come!

I am dedicating this story to my friend "Nina Marie". If she didn't get her job at the ice skating ring, then I wouldn't of gone and kept her company, and I would never of gotten the idea for this story, so thanks "Nina"!!  
  
Title: A Christmas story: Memories and ice-skating.  
  
Summary: The A-Teams goes ice-skating. Mandy doesn't know how too, they make her.  
  
Authors note: Okay, I know that this is not the story that was supposed to be next, but I got the idea, and so I had to write while it was still fresh in my mind. It's short and funny (hopefully). This is actually the first story to the Christmas story. Hope you like it.  
  
Time Line: Wintertime after part 2, in New York.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
It's nighttime, Face, Murdock, Hannibal, even B.A., George, Jason, Athena, and Tanya are skating at the near by skating rink. Not a lot a people are there considering that it's late at night.   
  
  
Mandy is sitting at the picnic table watching her friend. She soon remembers what brought her here.  
  
FLASHBACK...  
  
The new team has been with the old team for a good month already. Hannibal thought that it would be a good idea that they stayed together for a little while, so Decker could cool down.  
  
Mandy hasn't been herself lately. Everyone was worried; they didn't know what was wrong.   
  
So one day when she was watching T.V. Face came and sat down next to her.  
  
Face: What's wrong little Facey?  
  
Mandy: Wrong? Nothing's wrong.  
  
Face: You're lying.  
  
Mandy: Lying, me lie? I don't think so.  
  
Face: There you go again you lied. (Mandy opened her mouth to say something when Face caught her off.) You always lie when you answer with a question.   
  
Mandy: I gotta work on that.  
  
Face: So, tell me, what's wrong? (Mandy hesitated for a minute.) You know we can always get another dog pile going. Guys!! Guys!!!  
  
Mandy covered his mouth with her hand: Sush! Fine I'll tell you.  
  
Face: Okay, but don't think that you're getting away that easily. (Mandy just smiled.) Okay, so tell me.  
  
Mandy: Well, we just had Thanksgiving, which was really great by the way, but now it's almost December. It's time for Christmas decorations, time for hot coca and toasty marshmallows, and especially time for snow.   
  
Face: Ah, I see where you're getting at. HANNIBAL!!!!!  
  
Mandy: What are you doing?  
  
Face: HANNIBAL!!!! (Hannibal entered the room, but no one saw him.) HANNI....  
  
Hannibal interrupted him: WHAT?!  
  
Face: Little Facey has a great idea.   
  
Hannibal: Really? (He removes a cigar from his pocket and puts it in his mouth.) Let's hear it kid.  
  
Mandy: Well, how about we go...  
  
Face interrupted her: Back to New York and have an old fashion Christmas. (Hannibal just looked at them.) You know, the whole works. Christmas decorations, hot coca, toasty marshmallows, and snow.  
  
Mandy: Hannibal what's wrong?  
  
Hannibal: Nothing. (He says so that everyone can hear him.) EVERYONE PACK THEIR BAGS WHERE GOING BACK TO NEW YORK.  
  
Athena screams something weird and everyone else is really happy.  
  
Mandy gets off the couch and runs and gives Hannibal a hug: Thanks Hannibal.  
  
Hannibal: Anytime kid. This should be nice, I can't remember the last time I actually celebrated Christmas. (Mandy's still hugging him.) Go get ready. (Mandy let go and ran into her room.)  
  
  
Back to the present...  
  
B.A. REFUSED to go on a plane, so they drove. They arrived back in New York late last night.   
  
Athena came up to Mandy trying her hardest to balance on her skates: Facey, come skating with us.  
  
Mandy: I don't know how too.  
  
Athena: Do you think that's stopping me?  
  
Mandy: No thank you Murdock, maybe later.  
  
Athena: Okay. (She turns around and falls. Murdock and Hannibal came over to her, helped her up, and then they each took a arm and skated with her.)   
  
Mandy just sat there and smiled at the memory of the last person that tried to help her skate.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Mandy was 11 years old and her best friend Nina took her skating at that same rink. Mandy tried and tried, but she couldn't do it.  
  
Nina: AMANDA! Stop skating in the snow and get on the ice!!  
  
Mandy: I can't do it!!  
  
Nina: Of course you can.  
  
Mandy tried and she couldn't do it. So she just sat in the snow. Soon more people started to come so Mandy just got up and took her skates off, never to skate again.  
  
Then her mind skipped a few years ahead.   
  
It was there senior year and Mandy was keeping Nina company at her job at the skating rink.  
  
Mandy tried to slide around on the ice with her sneakers on: Why can't I slide?  
  
Nina: Because the grooves on the bottom of your sneakers are stopping you. Go put on some skates and go skating with me.  
  
Mandy: No. Do you remember the last time I went skating?  
  
Nina: Amanda, you were 11 years old, and you wouldn't get out of the snow. (The two friends laugh at the memory.)   
  
Mandy: You can't say that I didn't try.   
  
Nina: Try again!!  
  
Mandy: NO!!! Okay, I tell you what, you find me a cute guy that will help me and I will go.  
  
Nina looked around the skating rink and saw two guys: Well, you got two choices, there's that guy (She pointed to one boy.) and then there's Dale.   
  
Mandy: Nina! They aren't really considered cute guys.  
  
That was the last Christmas that she saw Nina, they lost contact with each other after high school.  
  
She looked back to all those times when Nina would repeatedly say: You aren't really Face; you aren't running from the military. (Mandy laughed cause now she was.)  
  
A voice: Face? Facey??  
  
Mandy came out of her daze and realized that Athena was calling her.  
  
Mandy: What is it Murdock?  
  
Athena: Looky who I found.   
  
Mandy: NINA!?  
  
Nina: AMANDA?! (The two friends hugged and they sat down.)  
  
Athena went back to skating while Nina and Mandy talked and caught up.  
  
After a while...  
  
Nina: So, you really are running from the military now.  
  
Mandy: Yeah. It's not that fun.  
  
Mandy watches her friends for a few second. She saw Jason and B.A. do a double axel and land perfectly. Her mouth just drops open.   
  
Nina: What?  
  
Mandy: Is that possible?  
  
Nina: Sure it is. You gotta go really fast, jump into the air...  
  
Mandy: I know that that's possible, but B.A. and Jason just did that.  
  
Nina: So?  
  
Mandy: So? So! It's B.A. and Jason! That's So!  
  
Nina trying to change the subject: Come on let's go skating.  
  
Mandy: No, do you remember what happened the last time that I went skating?  
  
Nina: Yeah, you didn't get out of the snow. ATHENA!!!  
  
Athena came over: Yeah.  
  
Nina: Let's get this girl to skate.  
  
Athena: Okay, let me go get Face.  
  
Mandy: ATHENA! No. (But it was too late she got Face and brought him back.)  
  
Face: What's up?  
  
Nina sat up and looked at him and then looked at Mandy: Amanda isn't this that Dirt Diggerler guy?  
  
Mandy laughed: You could never remember his name. No, it's Dirk Benedict, and no this is Templeton Peck.  
  
Nina: Oh.  
  
Face: So, what's up?  
  
Nina: Get this girl to go skating!  
  
Face looked at Mandy and Mandy shook her head: I ain't going.  
  
Nina: Come on Amanda! You told me that if I found a cute guy that would help you skate then you would go.  
  
Mandy: I did, but I don't see any cute guys.  
  
Face: Thanks a lot.  
  
Mandy laughs: I'm just kidding, but I still ain't gonna go!  
  
Face: Okay. (He walked back out to the ice.)  
  
Nina went after him: Come on! Make her go.  
  
Face: I am. (Face whistled and told everyone to come in.)  
  
Mandy knew that Face was planning something, but no matter what she wasn't gonna move.  
  
Face: Nina, you got skates? (She nodded her head.) Good here's the plan......  
  
A few minutes later they broke there huddle, and Face walked over to Mandy, but he stopped at a big pile of snow. He made a snowball and threw it at her.   
  
Mandy got up and started to throw snowballs at Face.  
  
Face: Now Murdock!!  
  
Murdock ran up to Mandy and pushed her down.  
  
Mandy: Hey!!  
  
Athena came and helped keep her down.  
  
Hannibal and George just stood there laughing.  
  
Mandy: Hannibals! Don't just stand there. Help me!!  
  
They didn't move. She looked around for some help from the B.A.'s, but they were too busy talking with some girls.  
  
Face and Nina put the skates on her feet and everyone let go of her. Mandy sat up and crawled over to the snow pile and sat in it.  
  
Murdock, Athena, Hannibal, and George went back onto the ice.  
  
Mandy: I ain't gonna move.  
  
Face: That's okay you don't have too. (He grabbed her arm, pulled her up to her feet, and flung her over his shoulder.)  
  
Mandy started to pound on his back: Let me go! What are you doing? Face put me down!!!  
  
Mandy continued to pound his back and yell at him while he skated to the middle of the ice.   
  
Mandy: PUT ME DOWN!!! AHHH! (He put her down and she fell down.) That was rude.  
  
Face said nothing. He just pulled her up and made sure that she was balanced. He took a hold of her, so that she wouldn't fall and he slowly started to skate with her.   
  
Athena and Murdock skated past them. Mandy: I think Athena is a natural at this.   
  
All of a sudden Athena falls down.  
  
Murdock: Come on little captain, if you fall try and try again. (He helped her up and they went skating again.)  
  
Face: You were saying? (Mandy started to loose her balance and fell down bringing Face down with her.)  
  
  
After an hour and a half (and after many falls) Mandy finally got the hang of it and she didn't need Face's help anymore.  
  
After awhile her ankles started to hurt so she went over to the picnic table and took off her skates and put her boots back on.  
  
Face went over to her. Mandy: That was a lot of fun.  
  
Face: See all you needed was a cute guy to help you out.  
  
Mandy: Yeah, I guess you're right. (For once she gave him a complement.)  
  
Face: You quittin'?  
  
Mandy: Facegirl don't quit. Just stopping for the night.   
  
At that moment Murdock started to yell at Billy: Billy! You stop that!! (turns to Athena) Are you going to be okay for a few minutes by yourself?  
  
Athena: Sure.  
  
Murdock let go of her and runs to Billy all of a sudden Athena falls down.  
  
Jason skates over to her: What did you do foo'?  
  
Athena: It's a simple procudre. It's called falling down.  
  
Murdock got Billy and looked back at Athena and saw her. He skated REALLY fast over to her. He stopped in time, looked over her and said: What are you doing?  
  
Athena: Lieing on the ice. (She moves slightly.) Ow!  
  
Murdock falls to his knees: You okay?  
  
Athena: Yeah. I'm numb, but I don't know if it's from the pain or the ice.  
  
Murdock: Come on, I'll help you up. (He grabbed her arm.)  
  
Athena screamed really loud.  
  
Murdock: Yeah, all right, forget that.   
  
He gathered her up in his arms and carefully picked her up. Athena buried her head in his leather jacket and either fell asleep or fell unconscious, Murdock didn't know. He carried her to the picinic table and sat her down. She soon woke up.  
  
Murdock: You okay Athena?  
  
Athena: That has never been satisfactorily determined yet. (Mandy and she laughed.)  
  
Murdock: Hey, that's my line.  
  
Mandy: I think that that we all should call it quits for tonight. Tomorrow we are putting up decorations and it's getting late, so I think we need our rest.  
  
Face: Sounds good to me. (He also pulled off his skates. The rest all came in after a short while.)  
  
Mandy: Nina, don't be a stranger.   
  
Nina: I won't.  
  
Mandy, Athena, George, Jason, B.A, Face, Hannibal, and Murdock, all went back to Mandy's house to sleep.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  



	2. Decorating!

I am dedicating these sets of stories to Murdock in C.A. Thanks Captain for being a good friend, and I so enjoy our A-Team conversations!!! FACEY WALL!!! THERE!!! HI TOM!!! :)  
  
Title: A Christmas Story Part 2: Decorating!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning everyone got up early all except Face, of course.   
  
After the other seven had breakfast they decided to put up a few decorations, so Mandy went up to Face's room to wake him. When she got there he was still sleeping. She walked over to him and started to shake him.  
  
Murdock came into the room: Little Facey, what are you doing?  
  
Mandy: Trying to wake big Facey up.  
  
Murdock: Face get up. (Face turned to other side. Murdock tore the sheets off of him.  
  
Mandy: What happened to Mr. Tony's silk jimmies? (Face was wearing sweat and a t-shirt.) (Murdock and Mandy laughed)   
  
Face: Come on guys, it's cold. (He mumbled and whined.)  
  
Murdock: Lieutenant, up and at'ems!!  
  
Face just moaned.  
  
Mandy: All right. That's it. Drastic time calls for drastic measures. (Murdock looked at her.) Or something like that. (Mandy opened the window and took some snow off of the windowsill and patted it into a ball.  
  
Murdock: Ah, good idea. (He did the same.)  
  
They both started to throw snowballs at Face. Face woke up screaming. Mandy and Murdock didn't stop. Face opened his mouth to say something, but it was filled with snow before he could say anything.   
  
Face: Okay!! Okay!!! I'm up!!  
  
Mandy: Good. Now hurry up and get dressed so we can put up some decorations.  
  
Mandy and Murdock left.   
  
About 20 minutes later Face came down the stairs.  
  
Face: Ready to do some decorations?  
  
Athena: We've been waiting for you.  
  
Hannibal: Let's get started.   
  
The two B.A.'s went into Mandy's cellar and brought up some boxes.  
  
Mandy and Athena started to open the boxes.  
  
The two B.A.'s and the two Hannibal's worked on the outside of the house while the two Murdock's and the two Face's worked on the inside of the house.  
  
  
That night...  
  
Mandy: Okay guy time to do the tree.  
  
Face: But we don't have a tree.  
  
Athena: We aren't going to use a real tree.  
  
Face: Why not?  
  
Mandy: It stays longer and you don't have to worry about watering it.  
  
Hannibal: She's right.  
  
Face: Fine.  
  
So they started on the tree.  
  
Soon they were done.  
  
Mandy: So, who is going to do the star?  
  
Athena: I think that we should have Hannibal do it.  
  
Mandy handed the star to Hannibal, he took it, got on the step stool and put it on.  
  
Jason turned on the lights on the tree on.  
  
Everyone: OOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Okay, I know wasn't the greatest, but I didn't feel like skipping around. The rest is coming soon.  
  
  



	3. Adventures in shopping!

I am dedicating these sets of stories to Murdock in C.A. Thanks Captain for being a good friend, and I so enjoy our A-Team conversations!!! FACEY WALL!!! THERE!!! HI TOM!!! :)  
  
Title: Christmas Story Part 3: The Mall!!!  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning everyone, even Face got up early and had breakfast together.  
  
Mandy: Time to go shopping!  
  
All the guys: What?!  
  
Athena: Yeah! Shopping!! FUN!!!  
  
Face turns and leaves.  
  
Mandy: Where do you think you are going?  
  
Face: Back to bed. I ain't gonna go shopping. (Face walked on. Mandy walked up to him, grabbed his ear, and pulled him back.)  
  
Mandy: Ain't, gonna, those words aren't in my vocabulary. Plus I think that it would be nice if you bought some presents for your friends.  
  
All the while Face: Oww, oww, owww, OWW!!  
  
Mandy: Understand Lieutenant?  
  
Face looked to Hannibal for some help.  
  
Hannibal: Don't look at me. I am not going to help you.  
  
Face: Fine! (Mandy let go. HE rubbed his ear.) But I don't have to like it.  
  
About an hour and a half later the Murdock's and the Face's piled into Mandy's corvette, while the B.A.'s and the Hannibal's got into the van. Tanya took her own car.  
  
They drove to the new Big HUGE mall.  
  
Murdock: (Looking at it) Wow! Someone can easily get lost in this place.  
  
Face: Yeah, so don't you go doing that.  
  
Athena: Don't you worry, we won't!  
  
Mandy: Yeah right.  
  
Mandy parked into a parking spot, Tanya parked next to them, and they got out, the two Hannibal's got out of the van and the B.A.'s drove off.  
  
Athena: Hey, where are they going?  
  
George: They need to go and get some car parts for the other van.  
  
Murdock: Ohhh. Those B.A.'s always doing manly car stuff. (Murdock puts his arm around Face's neck.) Now why don't you ever do anything like that?  
  
Mandy: Because he's not manly enough. (She walked past them. For the first time ever Face didn't say anything. Face walked up to Mandy and pushed her into a big snow pile.) Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
Face: What? Don't like the snow?  
  
Mandy: Nope. Love the snow, just a little cold. Help me up?  
  
Face: Yeah right! (He walked on.)  
  
Mandy: Meany!!  
  
Hannibal came over: Come on kid.   
  
Mandy: Thanks. (Taking Hannibal's offered hand and getting up. Then brushing the snow off of her.) Oh course Hannibal, you know this means war. (She picked up a lot of snow, run up quietly to Face, and dumped it on his head.)  
  
Face: Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
Mandy: Oh, what's wrong?  
  
Face: Oh nothing. Just went down the back of my shirt and it's COLD!!  
  
Mandy left and ran the rest of the way to the mall.  
  
Murdock to Athena: And they say that we're immature and little kids.  
  
Athena: Tell me about it!   
  
They walked into the first department store that they saw. It was called Tannenbaum.   
  
Face: Tannenbaum? That sounds something that Athena would call her store.  
  
Athena: Ha Ha, funny Faceman!  
  
Tanya: Ooooo! Look at all the fashionable scarfs! (She holds one out) I always wanted to get one of these for Amy. (She said with a sinister smile.)  
  
Athena: Nooooooo!!!!! Don't kill Amy!!! (Inside joke.)  
  
Tanya just looks at her: I am not going to kill Amy! What gave you that idea?  
  
Mandy: She saw something on the computer once before and she took it rather seriously.  
  
Tanya: Well, I have A LOT of shopping to do and more fashionable scarf's to pick out. (Tanya left)  
  
Mandy: I don't think that we are gonna find anything here, why don't we go out and look around.   
  
George: Sounds good to me.  
  
They left the store.  
  
Mandy: Now Athena you stay close to us. I don't want you to get lost.  
  
Athena: Fine.  
  
While walking down the hallway Athena saw a little vender that was selling smooth, shiny, cool looking rocks.  
  
Athena stopped and looked at them: SHINNEYS!!!!!! (She never said anything to Mandy or the others so they kept on walking without her. So therefore she was now lost.)  
  
They kept on walking when Murdock looked into a department store and saw those kinds of mannequins that don't have heads. Murdock stopped to look at them: Aw. Poor kids, they don't have any heads. (He never said anything to the rest so they kept on walking, so therefore Murdock was now lost too.)  
  
Mandy turned around to see if everyone was still behind her, but they weren't: Great were did they go!!!  
  
Jason: I wouldn't worry about it. You know how they are, they probably saw something interesting went to go see it, and forgot to tell us that they were going.  
  
Mandy: You're probably right.  
  
Jason: Of course I'm right. They're two nuts. It's the most reasonable explanation.   
  
Mandy: Unless they really did get lost.  
  
Jason: I don't think so.  
  
Hannibal: Well, considering that they broke away with each other, or go lost, why don't we split up. We can cover more ground and we can meet later.  
  
Face: Sounds good to me.  
  
Mandy walks over to a mall map: Let's see, why don't we meet at the Disney Store at 2:00p.m?  
  
Face: The Disney Store?  
  
Mandy: Of course.  
  
Jason: Sounds good to me.  
  
Hannibal: Good-bye Lieutenants.  
  
Mandy: Bye Colonels.  
  
(They walk away from each other.)  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!  
  
  



	4. Adventures in Lunches!

I am dedicating these sets of stories to Murdock in C.A. Thanks Captain for being a good friend, and I so enjoy our A-Team conversations!!! FACEY WALL!!! THERE!!! HI TOM!!! :)  
  
A Christmas story part 4: Lunch time!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Murdocks lunch  
  
For about an hour Murdock and Athena were walking around the mall being last for about an hour, when they both started to get hungry.  
  
Murdock: I'll find them sooner or later, but I need to eat so that's what I'll do.  
  
Athena was walking around when she came to the food court.  
  
Athena: FOOOOOOODDDDDD!!!!!!!! PIIIIZZZZZZAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
She ran to the counter to get some pizza.  
  
While she was waiting for her pizza she heard the guy behind her having an argument with an employee.  
  
Guy: But listen, I always have whole olives on my pizza, can't you do it just this once.  
  
Employee: I am sorry sir, but we don't have any whole olives.  
  
Athena turned around: MURDOCK!!!  
  
Murdock: ATHENA!!!!! Just give me a plain cheese pizza. (Back to Athena) Where did you go?  
  
Athena: I saw some shiney's and the others walked away. You?  
  
Murdock: I saw some little kids without any heads. It was a disturbing picture.  
  
Athena: Murdock, where they mannequins?  
  
Murdock: Yeah, but it's still sad.  
  
They sat down and started to eat and talk, when all a sudden Billy ran away.  
  
Athena: Billy! No BAD DOG!! (She got up and ran after him. Murdock did the same.)  
  
  
  
Faces lunch  
  
Mandy: SO, Face where do you want to go eat?  
  
Face: For real? We can stop walking and buying and go sit and eat something?  
  
(They have been walking around for 2 and a half hours non stop, buying. And that's a lot for Face.)  
  
Mandy: (Laughing a little) Yeah.  
  
Face: Then let's go to "T.G.I. Friday's".  
  
Mandy: Face, that's a not so cheap restaurant.  
  
Face: I know, I'll pay for lunch, plus we can sit for a longer time.  
  
Mandy just shook her head and laughed.  
  
  
When they got there Face thought that they needed reservations.  
  
Face: Time to do a good scam.  
  
Mandy: What?  
  
Face: Well, how else are we going to get in there?   
  
(Mandy grabbed his arm and pulled him up to the entrance.  
  
Mandy: Table for two, please.  
  
Guy: Right this way, ma'am.  
  
Mandy: Like that.  
  
Face: Why didn't you just say that we didn't need a reservation?  
  
Mandy: More fun this way.  
  
  
They are seated at a table that is located on the other side of the restaurant, but they still could see out the window and see the people walking around.  
  
While eating...  
  
Mandy: I hope Athena and Murdock are all right.  
  
Face: I am sure they are.  
  
All of sudden they hear a muffle sound.  
  
The muffled sound: Face!!  
  
Another muffled sound: Facey!!!!  
  
Face: Please don't tell me that it's who I think it is.  
  
Mandy looks over to the window and sees Murdock and Athena pressed to the window.  
  
Athena: Face!! We lost Billy!!! COME HELP US!!!  
  
Soon the manager went outside the restaurant.  
  
Manager: Hey, you guys! Stop it!  
  
Murdock: It looks like where not wanted anymore.  
  
Athena: RUN!!!!!!!  
  
They ran.  
  
  
Hannibals lunch  
  
Hannibal: So, where you wanna eat?  
  
George: Chinese food. Love that stuff.  
  
Hannibal: Hey, cool me too.  
  
They went to the Chinese food restaurant and ate and just enjoyed a little silence for a little while.  
  
To BE CONTINUED!!!!!  
(Hey what do you want? Hannibal and George are like the only really two normal people here. Sorta.)  
  
  



	5. The B.A.'s adventure!

I am dedicating these sets of stories to Murdock in C.A. Thanks Captain for being a good friend, and I so enjoy our A-Team conversations!!! FACEY WALL!!! THERE!!! HI TOM!!! :)  
  
A Christmas story part 5: The Chase!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The B.A.s are at Auto World; they have just finished buying the parts that they need to fix up Jason's van, when all of a sudden they hear....  
  
A Voice: Our lead said that two of them are in here.  
  
B.A. looked around: Jason, there are MP's around here. We have to get out of here!  
  
Jason ran back to the counter: Excuse me sir, do you have a back door to this place?  
  
Guy at the front desk: Sure, it's in the back, but...  
  
Jason: How do we get to it?  
  
Guy: But you can't use it. It's for employee use only.  
  
Jason: But it's important.  
  
Guy: I am sorry.  
  
B.A.: I think the man said it was important. (B.A. said in one of his tough scary voices.)  
  
Guy looks up and stares at B.A.: Of course, follow me.  
  
The two guys follow the man through the employee doors and out the back.  
  
B.A. runs to get the van and brings it around. Jason steps into the van: Thanks for the help. (And they drive away.)  
  
In a MP car and speaking in a CB: Decker is in the mall looking for the others and we see them we are going to go after the two in the van. (They drove after the van.)  
  
After a short few minutes...  
  
B.A.: Shoot! We have some company.  
  
Jason: What? Where? (Looks in the mirror and sees an MP car about three cars away.) Step on it B.A.! (B.A. did so.)  
  
After awhile the three cars that was between the car and the van disappeared and the chase was on!!!!!!  
  
Jason: Let move it B.A.!!!  
  
B.A.: Calm down Jason. I've been in this situation one times too many. I know what I'm doing. Just sit back and enjoy the ride.   
  
B.A. tried to lose them through the streets, but the MP car was right on their tail. B.A. took some sharp corners making the van screech and go on two wheels. Despite the situation that they were in Jason was having the time of his life.   
  
B.A.: I don't think that we are going to get rid of these guys.   
  
Jason: Don't you have something that we could use to blow out a tire?   
  
B.A.: Good thinking, Jason. In the back we should have a shotgun.  
  
Jason got up from his seat and slowly walked to the back of the van looking for it. He easily found it and returned back to the front of the van.  
  
B.A.: Good, now turn your seat around, lean out the window, and shoot the tire.  
  
Jason turned his chair around, rolled down the window and leaned out the window. The minute that he did that, the MP's started to shoot at him. He stuck his body back into the van. When the shooting ceased, he did it again and took a shot. It hit the tire. Considering that the car was going so fast, it flipped over.  
  
B.A. slammed on the breaks; they looked out the window and saw the two men get out of the flipped smoking car. Unharmed and not hurt. (Yeah like anyone ever gets hurt in the car crashes in the A-Team shows:))  
  
B.A.: Nice job Jason, now let's get to the others. They are probably in the same amount of trouble if not more.  
  
Jason: Let's move.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!  



	6. Shopping Adventures come to an end

I am dedicating these sets of stories to Murdock in C.A. Thanks Captain for being a good friend, and I so enjoy our A-Team conversations!!! FACEY WALL!!! THERE!!! HI TOM!!! :)  
  
A Christmas story part 6: Shopping comes to an end!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
B.A. and Jason run into the mall.  
  
B.A.: They are probably eating, so let's check the food court first.  
  
Jason: Good idea.  
  
They did so and saw Hannibal and George just as they were getting up to leave.  
  
Jason: George!! George!!! (George spots Jason.)  
  
George and Hannibal walk up to Jason and B.A.  
  
George: Jason, what's the matter?  
  
Jason: Decker found out that we were here somehow.  
  
Hannibal: Great. We gotta find Face and Mandy.  
  
B.A.: And don't forget the two crazy fools.  
  
Just then you hear some girl screaming.  
  
Girl screaming: Billy you bad dog!! Get back over here!   
  
Then a guy: Billy you listen to Athena.  
  
Athena: Hi Jason!! HANNIBAL!!!! (She said as she ran past them, without stopping.)  
  
Hannibal: I will never understand that girl.  
  
Murdock: B.A.. George! (He said without stopping too.)  
  
George: Let's go. We can't lose them. (Runs after them.)  
  
So 6 of the A-Team members are now running after an invisible dog through a very large mall.  
  
After about 5 minutes Athena finally catches Billy.  
  
Athena: Bad dog!  
  
B.A: That dog gets us in big trouble all the time.  
  
Hannibal: Just drop it B.A. We have bigger problems. (Looks at Athena and Murdock) Do you know where Face and Mandy are?  
  
Athena: T.G.I. Fridays  
  
George: It's already 1:15 they won't be there anymore.  
  
Murdock: Sure they will. Face takes a long time to eat, especially when shopping is involved.  
  
Jason: Let's go.  
  
About 15 minutes later they arrived outside of T.G.I Friday's.  
  
Inside...  
  
Face: You ready to go Mandy?  
  
Mandy: Ye...  
  
A muffled noise: Face.  
  
Another: Facey!  
  
Face: Oh no not again.   
  
They look over and all six are right outside the window.  
  
Hannibal: Decker. Here. Move it!  
  
Face: Let's go. (He throws down some money and they ran out of there.)  
  
Mandy to Hannibal: Where is he?  
  
Hannibal: Don't know.  
  
B.A.: We got in a car chase with two of his goons.  
  
Jason: I shot the tire and they flipped over.  
  
Mandy: Did anyone get hurt.  
  
B.A: Nope.   
  
Hannibal: They never do. That's funny I just realized that.   
  
George: Don't you think we should get moving?  
  
Murdock: Yeah, let's move!  
  
They ran into the nearest store, "Barrington's"  
  
They started to walk around the store.  
  
Athena: This is one really big store.  
  
Mandy: Don't get lost and I mean it this time.  
  
Athena: I won't!  
  
Mandy spotted Tanya looking at some more fashionable scarves.  
  
Mandy: Tanya!  
  
Tanya: Mandy! You guys better get out of here; I just saw Decker and three of his MP's.  
  
George: Help us get out of here.  
  
Tanya agrees and starts to lead them out.  
  
Very soon Mandy bumps into someone.  
  
Mandy: Excuse me.  
  
Girl: That's Ok(ay).  
  
Mandy: Lindsey!  
  
Lindsey: FACEY!! (The two friends hug.)  
  
Athena runs back.  
  
Athena: MURDOCK!!  
  
Lindsey: MURDOCK! (They hug too.)  
  
George realizes that the two girls aren't with them, so he tells the others to keep going and that he was going to look for the girls.  
  
George: Hey! Lindsey!  
  
Lindsey: Hannibal!!! HI!!!! (They hug also.)  
  
Mandy: What are you doing here?  
  
Lindsey: Well, I thought that it would be nice to come here and spend Christmas with my friends.  
  
Athena: Cool!!!  
  
George: I'd hate to say this, but Decker is on his way.  
  
The three girls: WHAT?!! (They turn around and see him.)  
  
Lindsey I have an idea. Follow me.  
  
They followed her to the camp gear section.  
  
Athena: What are we doing here?  
  
Lindsey: Shush and get into the tent. The both of you. (Mandy and Athena enter the tent and zip it up.)  
  
George: What about me?  
  
Lindsey grabbed a ski mask that would cover his whole face and placed it on his head just as Decker reached them.  
  
Lindsey: Steve, does that feel snug enough?  
  
George in a low voice: Yeah.  
  
Decker's men started to look around quickly.  
  
Decker: Excuse me, sir ma'am; have you've seen a group of about eight people there are four older adults and four young adults?  
  
Lindsey: Nope. I've been here for about 15 minutes and I haven't seen anyone around here.  
  
Decker: Thank you.  
  
A MP was just about to go into the tent when Decker said: Let's go!  
  
They all left the area.  
  
Lindsey: (Letting out a breath that she has been apparently been holding.) That was a close one.  
  
George removed the mask: Okay guys, you can come out of the tent now.  
  
Mandy got out: She's sleeping. She fell asleep.  
  
Lindsey got down on her legs and started to shake Athena. It wasn't getting her anywhere, so Mandy got down there too and started to tickle her. That got her up.  
  
Mandy: Let's move it Captain!  
  
Athena: How rude!  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The others exit the store.  
  
Jason: They probably got captured.  
  
Murdock: That's positive thinking for ya.  
  
They waited for a little while when...  
  
Face: Guys, I see Decker. He's going to exit the store any minute.  
  
Hannibal and Jason went to the pay phones, Face and Murdock ran into the bathrooms, which were located right next to the store, and Tanya sat down on the bench. They didn't even have to worry. Decker didn't even stop to look.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
George, Mandy, Athena, and Lindsey exit the store.  
  
Athena: Looky who we found!  
  
B.A.: Great now we got three crazy people.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Lot's of Fun!

I am dedicating these sets of stories to Murdock in C.A. Thanks Captain for being a good friend, and I so enjoy our A-Team conversations!!! FACEY WALL!!! THERE!!! HI TOM!!! :) Oh and special thanks to Amy in C.A. for the idea!  
  
A Christmas Story Part 7: Fun loving fun  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They soon got home and they dropped their bags in the doorway and collapsed on the couches.   
  
Mandy: So, Murdock, Athena, did you guys get any shopping done?  
  
Athena: Nope. We already did our shopping a lot earlier.  
  
Mandy: Then why did you guys come?  
  
Murdock: We wanted to go to the mall.  
  
Athena: FIELDTRIP!!!  
  
B.A.: I pity the foo's!  
  
Tanya snuck out of the living room so that she could hang up the mistletoe that she bought.   
  
After awhile everyone was napping, except for Murdock and Athena of course!!  
  
Murdock walks under the mistletoe and recognizes it, but doesn't really know what it is.  
  
Murdock: Little Murdock, come here quick!  
  
Athena ran to him: What's wrong Murdock?  
  
Murdock: We've got Poison Ivy on our ceiling!  
  
Athena: What? (She looked and laughed.)  
  
Murdock: What?  
  
Athena: You silly-billy. That's not poison ivy, that's mistletoe!  
  
Murdock: Mistletoe huh? (He knew what that meant. He gave her a peck on the cheek. Athena smiled.) Well, come on we got a dinner to make for the sleepy heads.   
  
About an hour later everyone woke up. They all entered the kitchen to eat.  
  
When they finished eating, it was late so they all headed to bed.  
  
Mandy was following Face when Face turned around: Hey Mandy look. Mistletoe.  
  
Mandy: No fraternizing with the team Facey. Now get moving. (She pushed him so that he'd get moving again.)  
  
Face: Yes Miss. Grumpy.   
  
Mandy laughed at that.  
  
  
Later that night...  
  
Athena, Lindsey, and Mandy snuck into Face's room.  
  
Lindsey: How did you guys talk me into doing this?  
  
Athena: Don't look at me. It was her! (She pointed to Mandy.)  
  
Mandy: Don't be pointing fingers captain.  
  
Athena: Make me!  
  
Mandy: Not now.  
  
They walked up to Face's bed and Mandy takes out the shaving cream can.  
  
Lindsey: Shaving Cream? What happened to the whip cream?  
  
Mandy: There was none. Athena, you got the feathers?  
  
Athena: Of course I do. (And she took out three feathers.)  
  
Mandy: Good work. (Everyone took one feather.)  
  
Mandy filled both of Face's hands with shaving cream.   
  
Mandy: Ready? (The other two girls nodded.)   
  
They tickled a spot of Face's face and he smeared the shaving cream all over his face.  
  
The girls giggled.  
  
Lindsey: Why does this feel so familiar?  
  
After a while Face's face was full of shaving cream.  
  
He moaned, Lindsey got a little nervous: I am going get going.  
  
Mandy: What?   
  
Athena: She's just afraid that Face is gonna wake up and get all mad.  
  
Lindsey: No, I'm not. I'm just tired. (She got up and left.)  
  
Just then Face started to move around in his sleep.  
  
Athena got a little jumpy: You know, maybe I'll be going to bed too.  
  
As soon as she left, Face woke up screaming.  
  
Mandy ran for her life, with a very angry Face right at her heels.  
  
Everyone woke up and left the rooms to see what was going on.  
  
Hannibal left his room and caught Face before he went any further.  
  
Hannibal: Face, what's wrong?  
  
Some one turned on the hall light and everyone started to laugh.  
  
Face: This is what she (He pointed her finger at Mandy.) did to me.  
  
Mandy: Hannibal, help me!  
  
Hannibal turned around: Run Mandy, run as fast as you can.  
  
Mandy looked into Hannibal's eyes and knew that he wasn't kidding and she ran for her life.  
  
Everyone else ran after them to see what Face was going to do to her.  
  
After about five minutes Face reached Mandy, grabbed her arms, and turned her around.  
  
Mandy was really scared: What are you going to do?  
  
Face: I've got something in mind. (He gave her a sinister smile.)  
  
Mandy was really scared.   
  
Face took off a bunch of shaving cream off his face and smeared it down Mandy's face and then across. Forming a plus sign on her face.   
  
Mandy: Face!!!! I got it in my mouth!   
  
Face started to laugh and then she heard everyone else laugh too.  
  
Mandy saw Athena drop to the ground laughing.   
  
Mandy: Hey what about them? They did it too you know.  
  
Face: Did they?  
  
Athena stopped laughing and stood up.  
  
Face took out the Shaving cream that he was holding in his hands and sprayed her.  
  
Athena: Hey, Lindsey did it too!!  
  
He sprayed Lindsey too.  
  
Mandy started to laugh and he sprayed her.  
  
Mandy: Okay, Okay!!! Uncle!  
  
Face stopped: There, now, let's go to bed.  
  
Mandy: Just like that?  
  
Face: Yeah, I'm tired.   
  
Face walked away and Mandy regrouped with Lindsey and Athena.  
  
Mandy: Now that was fun!  
  
Lindsey and Athena: Yeah.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!  
  
  
  



	8. Christmas Eve!

I am dedicating these sets of stories to Murdock in C.A. Thanks Captain for being a good friend, and I so enjoy our A-Team conversations!!! FACEY WALL!!! THERE!!! HI TOM!!! :)   
  
A Christmas Story Part 8: Christmas Eve ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Christmas Eve morning, Mandy stayed in bed a little longer then usual.   
  
After a while Face came into the room: Wake up sleepy head.  
  
Mandy: Leave me alone. (She whined)  
  
Face: Not exactly a morning person are you?  
  
Mandy: Usually I am, but I still got the taste of shaving cream in my mouth. That would make any person grumpy.  
  
Face: You know what would make someone even grumpier?  
  
Mandy: Being woken up when they didn't want too?  
  
Face: Yeah, but I was thinking more along the lines of waking up with shaving cream on your face.  
  
Mandy: Face, go away. (And she pulls the blanket over her head.)  
  
Just then Athena comes into the room.  
  
Athena: Any luck getting her up?  
  
Face: Nope. She's being difficult.  
  
Mandy: JUST LIKE ANOTHER PERSON WE KNOW! (She yelled from underneath the blankets.)  
  
Face: Who is talking about?  
  
Athena: You! You GEEK!  
  
Athena walked to the window.  
  
Face: What are you doing?  
  
Athena: Just watch. (She opened the window, grabbed some snow off the sill, made it into a nice big snowball, and threw it at Mandy.)  
  
Mandy: COME ON!!! Don't make me come out there Captain!  
  
Athena: Oooo. I'm afraid now! (And she pelted Mandy again with another snowball.)  
  
Mandy removed the sheets off of her ready to get up when Face and Athena started to throw snowballs at Mandy.  
  
Mandy: AHHHH!!! Guys!! That's cold!!!!  
  
Athena: That's the idea silly.  
  
Mandy: Okay okay! I'm up. No more snowballs.  
  
Face: Okay. (And he threw his out the window. Athena still had her snowball in her hand.) Athena, let go of the snowball. (She didn't.) Athena, let go of the snowball!!  
  
Athena: Fine!! (She threw it out the window and left the room.)  
  
Face: Hurry up and get dressed. (He left too.)   
  
Mandy quickly got dressed and went downstairs.  
  
Mandy: Hey where are Lindsey and Tanya?  
  
George: They had some last minute shopping to do, so they went out together.  
  
Athena: Let's go play out in the snow.  
  
B.A.: What? No!  
  
Murdock: Yeah. That sounds like fun! Can we Colonel! Can we!! (He started to jump up and down.)  
  
Mandy: Let's go make some snowmen.  
  
George: What?  
  
Athena: Snowmen!!! Wooooooooo!!!! FUN!!!  
  
Everyone looked at Hannibal.  
  
Hannibal: Why does everyone look at me?  
  
Jason: Cause you're the Colonel.  
  
Hannibal: Okay, let's go make some snowmen.  
  
Mandy, Athena, and Murdock jumped for joy.  
  
Face: Do I have ta?  
  
Mandy: Yes!  
  
B.A.: I ain't going out there.  
  
Jason: Come on B.A., let's go.  
  
B.A.: Say what?  
  
Jason: Just come on.  
  
George: You coming too Hannibal?  
  
Hannibal: I wouldn't miss it for the world kid.  
  
  
They went outside and they decided to make their own snowmen's. The Face's got together, the B.A.'s got together, the Murdock's got together, and the Hannibal's got together and made some snowmen.  
  
After a little while Mandy and Face had their snowman done and then Mandy ran into the house to get something.  
  
Hannibal and George's snowman looked just like a regular snowman, but had a cigar coming out of the mouth.  
  
B.A. and Jason's snowman was built so that it looked like it had really big muscles.  
  
Murdock and Athena's snowman was just a regular snowman. Athena didn't like it like that so she grabbed Murdock's hat.  
  
Murdock: Hey, what are you gonna do with my hat?  
  
Athena didn't say anything and placed it on the snowman's head.   
  
Just then Mandy came out the door with a tie and put it around the snowman's head.  
  
Face: Nice touch, Little Facey.  
  
Mandy didn't respond. She got hit in the back of the head with snow.  
  
Mandy: What?  
  
She turned around and got hit with another snowball.  
  
Mandy: Hey!  
  
B.A. and Jason were throwing snowballs at her.  
  
B.A. and Jason were laughing at Mandy's reaction.  
  
Mandy: Oh, that's it! (She picked up some snow and threw it at them hitting Jason in the leg.)  
  
George: SNOWBALL FIGHT!!! (He picked up some snow and threw it at Murdock.)  
  
Murdock picked up some snow and threw it at Athena.  
  
Then the whole snowball war started up.  
  
Hannibal said silently to himself: I am getting out of here before I get hit. (He walked out of the way.)  
  
After a few minutes Mandy and Athena were standing near each other, but wasn't throwing snow at each other, so Hannibal picked up some snow and threw it at Mandy. Mandy turned around.  
  
Mandy: Hannibal!  
  
Hannibal: Hey, what a minute kid, it wasn't me it was Athena.  
  
Mandy didn't say anything and hit Athena with some snow.   
  
Hannibal laughed: I love it when a plan comes together.  
  
Hannibal then saw Face and hit him with the snow.  
  
Face turned to look at him and Hannibal shook his head and pointed to George. Face hit George with some snow.  
  
Hannibal laughed again.  
  
Very soon Tanya pulled up with her car.  
  
George: HEY EVERYONE STOP! (Everyone did so.) Let's get Tanya!  
  
Jason: Yeah!  
  
They went over to Tanya's car and just as soon as Lindsey and Tanya got out of the car they started to throw snowballs at the car.  
  
Tanya: Hey!!! No Fair!! I didn't know that we were walking into a snowball fight. Right Lindsey? (There was no response. Lindsey was already in the snow fight covered with snow.)  
  
Hannibal threw some snow at Tanya.  
  
Tanya: Hannibal.  
  
Hannibal laughed: It wasn't me. (He then realized that no one else was around. His laughing stopped.) Um...  
  
Tanya picked up some snow and got Hannibal!!  
  
Hannibal: That was not how my plan was supposed to work.  
  
Hannibal decided that considering that he got hit why not join the fight.  
  
  
After about an hour, (there were no winners or losers, everyone had fun.) they entered the house drenched and cold.  
  
Mandy: Why don't we all go and change and then make some S'mores over the fire?  
  
Athena: S'MORES!   
  
Lindsey: CHOCOLATE!!!!!!  
  
Murdock: YES!!!!! (They did a three way high five and ran up the stairs.)  
  
The others took their time going upstairs.  
  
  
A little while later they all entered the living room and George was making a fire.  
  
Mandy handed out marshmallows and long sticks that reached to the fire.  
  
Murdock went up to the fire and wasn't paying attention. When he took his marshmallow out it was on fire.  
  
Lindsey: FIRE!! FIRE!!!  
  
Murdock blew on it until the fire was no more.  
  
Murdock: Ah, burnt just the way I like them! (And he made his s'more.)  
  
George and Mandy went out to make some hot cocoa.   
  
Mandy: George, Athena doesn't like hot cocoa.  
  
Jason walked into the kitchen: Yeah, but if you do this, she will. (He put two giant handfuls of mini marshmallows into Athena's cup.)  
  
George: Good thinking sergeant.  
  
Jason smiled and brought the tray into the living room.  
  
They sat around sipping at their hot cocoas and flipping through the channels.  
  
Face: Nothing's on.  
  
Mandy: Wait there's something.  
  
Hannibal: Hey, it's "It's a Wonderful Life" I haven't seen that movie in a long time.  
  
Athena: I have NEVER seen that movie before.  
  
Murdock: Then we gotta watch it. Just for you. (He poked her nose. Athena smiled and watched the movie.)  
  
  
During the movie Athena couldn't stay awake anymore, so she rested her head on Murdock's shoulder and very soon fell asleep.  
  
After the movie Murdock: So, Athena how did you like it? (He looked at her and noticed that she fell asleep.) Why does she always wind up sleep on me? (Mandy opened her mouth.) And don't say that it's because of my leather jacket, cause I'm not wearing one.  
  
Mandy: She just feels so safe around you. (Murdock smiled.)  
  
Murdock: All right. Well, I can't just leave her here. (He slowly moved as not to wake her and picked her up and carried her to her room.)   
  
Murdock laid her in her bed and covered her.  
  
Athena: Humphrey. (Murdock knew what she was talking about and gave her her teddy bear. Athena smiled and snuggled up to her bear.)  
  
Murdock: Night Little Murdock. (He got up and before he left. He heard Athena mumble.)  
  
Athena: Night, Merry Christmas Murdock.  
  
Murdock looked back, smiled: Merry Christmas. (And he closed her door.)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
(Next Story, Christmas Morning!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Christmas Morning!

I am dedicating these sets of stories to Murdock in C.A. Thanks Captain for being a good friend, and I so enjoy our A-Team conversations!!! FACEY WALL!!! THERE!!! HI TOM!!! :)   
  
A Christmas Story Part 9: Christmas Day  
  
Disclamier: I don't own Dirk or Dwight; they didn't have any part in this chapter. I just wanted to use their names in my chapter  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Christmas Morning of course, Athena got up and woke Lindsey up. Together they went around waking everyone up. Mandy went downstairs to start the coffee. She knew that they guys have probably never gotten up this early, and if they did they haven't done it for a VERY long time.  
  
Athena ran into Faces room and started to jump up and down on the bed: Facey get up!! It's Christmas morning.  
  
Face moaned: Athena, GO AWAY! (And he turned to his other side.)  
  
Athena: Fine, I'll just get Mandy. (As she left, Mandy came into the room with a cup of coffee.)  
  
Athena: Get him up.  
  
Mandy: I will. Go join the others, but WAIT for us. (Athena left.) Come on Face, up. I got some coffee for you.  
  
Face sat up in bed and took the coffee: Thank you. What time is it?  
  
Mandy: 4:30 in the morning.  
  
Face: WHAT?! (He put his coffee on the little dresser that he had and laid back down.)  
  
Mandy: Come on Face, it's Christmas morning and we all want to open up presents.  
  
Face: I'll be down later. (He turned on his back and looked at Mandy.) I must say you are mature about this.  
  
Mandy smiled: I am only for the first few minutes. (She gave a sinister smile and Face's eyes grew a little larger.)  
  
Face: What?  
  
Mandy moved closer to Face and grabbed his ear.  
  
Face: Ow! (But he wouldn't get up. He tried to remove her hand, but her grip was just too strong.)  
  
Mandy pinched harder.  
  
Face: OW!! (But he still wouldn't get up.)  
  
Mandy twisted his ear and he got out of bed.  
  
Face: OOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile... downstairs...  
  
Hannibal: It sounds like Mandy's getting the Lieutenant up.  
  
George: Are you sure she's not killing him?  
  
Hannibal put the cigar into his mouth and laughed.  
  
  
Back to Mandy and Face...  
  
Face: Apparently I was wrong. You are as immature as Athena is. (He said while wincing.)  
  
Mandy: Every morning I am mature, but not on Christmas Day.  
  
Mandy didn't let go of his ear until they got downstairs.  
  
Athena: Nice job, Facey.  
  
Hannibal: I must say, I've never seen anyone get Face out of bed at this time in the morning.   
  
Face: Yeah you should feel very lucky. (He grumbled.)  
  
  
Athena, Murdock, Lindsey, Mandy, and Face sat on the floor, while Hannibal, Tanya and George sat on the couch, and B.A. and Jason sat in the single seats.   
  
Lindsey: So, who is going to go first?  
  
Mandy: Let's have Tanya open her gifts first.  
  
Athena: Oooooooooo here!!! Open our present first!!!!! It's from me and Murdock.  
  
Hannibal: Wait a minute. I want to try out my new video camera.  
  
Athena: What are you doing buying yourself stuff before Christmas!? Anyone of us could have bought you one!  
  
Hannibal: Did anyone here buy me a video camera for Christmas? (Everyone shook their heads) See. No problems.  
  
Athena: I was just saying.  
  
Hannibal got his camera ready: Okay go ahead.  
  
Athena handed Tanya a box with many holes in it. Murdock: Sorry, Athena got carried away with the holes.  
  
Tanya: I see that.  
  
Athena kneeled next to her and shook the box: You better hurry up and open it before it gets to excited.  
  
Tanya: Okay. (She opened the present.) Athena, there's nothing here.  
  
Athena: Sure there is! Look at the pretty puppy!!! (She pretends to pet the puppy's head.)  
  
Tanya: Oh yeah! It's a cute little thing. Thanks.  
  
Mandy: Be careful with him, I don't want dog hair all over my house. (She smiled. Tanya smiled back.) Here. (Mandy handed Tanya another gift.) This is from the rest of us.  
  
Tanya took the box, shook it to make sure that there was something in it: Thank you. (Mandy laughed.)  
  
Tanya opened the present and took out a necklace that was a locket. She opened it up and the picture with everyone, the one that was taken after their first adventure, was in it.  
  
Tanya: Mandy, I love it. Thank you everyone.  
  
Everyone: You're welcome.  
  
Lindsey: Let's have Jason go next.  
  
Mandy: Okay.  
  
Lindsey handed Jason a rather large box. He quickly opened it up and revealed a box full of car stuff.  
  
Jason: Thanks guys. I can always use these! (George, Face, and B.A. walked out of the room.) Where did they go?  
  
Athena: To get your next present!  
  
The three guys walked into the room with a rather LARGE present.  
  
Jason: You guys didn't have to.  
  
Mandy: We know, but we wanted to.  
  
Jason opened the present: This is great!!! A new set of weights! Thanks guys!  
  
Murdock: No problem big buddy.  
  
Hannibal: Stupid piece of garbage!   
  
Mandy: What's the matter?   
  
Hannibal: I didn't hit the record button. Let's do this again.  
  
Face: What?  
  
Hannibal: Mandy, just go get some tape. I want to redo it. (Mandy did so and came back quickly. While she was rewrapping the present Hannibal was talking to Jason) Just pretend to act excited again.  
  
Face: You know Hannibal, sometimes I think you're crazier then Murdock.  
  
Hannibal laughs: Sometimes I am.  
  
Mandy: Okay all ready!   
  
Hannibal: Okay, everyone back into their original positions! Okay ready, set, ACTION!  
  
Jason ripped the present up again and in his best pretending voice: Oh WOW!! A new set of weights! (Mandy and Athena started to laugh.)  
  
Hannibal turned off the camera: You could of acted a little more surprised!  
  
Jason: Sorry Hannibal, that's the best I could do.  
  
Hannibal: Okay, okay, so who's next?  
  
Athena: Nope, wait a minute. Jason has one more present left.  
  
Jason: Cool  
  
Athena handed him a present: It's from Lindsey and I.  
  
Jason: Yea! (He tried to act excited. He opened the present slowly afraid of what two crazy fools could have gotten him. He opened it tried his best to look surprised.) Oh thanks. Zebra skin seat covers, just exactly what I need. Thanks.  
  
Lindsey and Athena, trying to hold back their laughter: You're welcome.   
Face: Who's next now?  
  
Mandy: Athena!  
  
Athena: PRESENTS!!!!!!! (Mandy handed her a big heavy present.) This thing is HEAVY! What's in it?  
  
Mandy: Just open it!!  
  
Athena ripped the present open and took out a purple leather jacket: Oooooo pretty!!!!!! (She stood up and tried it on.) I like it! Thanks guys.  
  
Athena sat down with her jacket on and Mandy handed her, her next present: This is from me.  
  
It was in a small tie box. Athena: You buy me a tie Facey?  
  
Mandy: No. (She laughed.) Just open it.  
  
Athena ripped the present open and took out the present. Athena screamed: Ahhhhh!!!!!!  
Facey! HOW DID YOU GET THESE!! (They were concert tickets.) I thought they were all out!!!!   
  
Mandy: I scammed them. (She smiled.)  
  
Athena: Facey, this is so great. Thank you!!!  
  
Hannibal turned the camera off: What are they?   
  
Athena: They are tickets to the new "Cherry Poppin' Daddies" concert. I became their fans since I was 17 and I have never got a chance to go and see them yet. Thank you Facey! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!  
  
Mandy: You're welcome. It was kinda fun getting them too.   
  
Athena: Okay, so who's next?  
  
Murdock: We ain't done with you yet.  
  
Athena: Cool!  
  
Murdock: Close your eyes.  
  
Athena: Why?  
  
Murdock: Cause I didn't get time to wrap it and I want to surprise you.  
  
Athena: Okay cool! (So she covered her eyes with her hands.)  
  
Murdock: No peeking.  
  
Athena: I'm NOT!  
  
Murdock took out the present. Everyone else gasped.  
  
Murdock: What? (He whispered.)  
  
B.A: What did you do?  
Mandy covered Athena's ears. Athena: I can't hear anything!!  
  
Mandy, lifting a hand off: That's the point.  
  
Athena: Fine.  
  
Murdock: I wanted to get her a present that would actually mean something to her and I knew that she would like it, so I did it.  
  
Face: But Murdock that's...  
  
Murdock: I don't care. Now leave it at that. Okay, let go of her ears. (Mandy did so. Murdock placed the present on top of her head.)  
  
Athena: What the heck?  
  
Murdock: Okay, open your eyes.  
  
She did so and took the present off her head: Murdock! This is great!! It looks just like your captain hat.  
  
Murdock: Correction, it is my captain hat.  
  
Athena's mouth opened: I can't take it then.  
  
Murdock: But I want you to have it. I know how much you like it. So keep it.  
  
Athena smiled and put it on her head: Thank you H.M., this is the most best, most special gift that I have ever gotten. I will cherish it forever. (She gave him a hug.)  
  
Tanya: Who's next?  
  
Jason: Let's have Face go.  
  
Mandy: Okay, which one.  
  
Jason: Sorry, Faceman.  
  
Mandy: Okay. (She had a wicked smile on her face cause she found a good way to get back at him for putting shaving cream in her mouth.)  
  
Mandy handed him a present. He took it and read it: To Face from Tanya. I wonder what this could be? (He opened it up and took out a rather fashionable pink scarf. Everyone started to laugh and Hannibal turned the camera off. Face decided to fool around too.) I love it! (He put the scarf around his neck.) It's my color too. (The whole entire team went silent.) I am just kidding! (He took the scarf off and EVERYONE started to laugh.)  
  
Mandy: Next gift. This is from us. (She pointed to the four younger people.)  
  
Face: Oh boy. This can't be good.  
  
Mandy: Shush up and just open it.   
  
He did so and whistled: Thanks guys. These are expensive and illegal. Just the way I like them. Thanks. (They were cigars.)  
  
Lindsey: Here's your next present. (She handed him a rather large box.)  
  
Face took it and opened it: Oh, thanks, I could always use this. Car stuff is awesome.  
  
B.A.: You're crazy.  
  
Face just gave him a look. Athena found another gift for him: Here's another one.  
  
George: Whoa! Face is the popular man ain't he?  
  
Face didn't say anything, just took the present and read it: To Facey from Facey. This really can't be good. (He opened it and took out the present.) A book. "101 Ways To Be More Manly." (There's a little bit more laughter.) Okay, the scarf was funny, but THIS is TOO MUCH! (He rolls up his short sleeves up.) You wanna see just how manly I can be? COME ON! (Starts to pound his chest.) You want a piece of me girlie?  
  
Hannibal thought to himself: Should I turn off the camera? Nah this is too good. (And he continues to tape what's going on.)  
  
Mandy: Please don't make me whip your butt on Christmas morning.  
  
Face: You're gonna whip my butt? You see these? (Flexed his muscles.) These are called muscles!  
  
Mandy: Really!?!  
  
Tanya stood up: Guys come on! It's Christmas morning! Stop FIGHTING!! You guys are worse then kids!  
  
Face: This is between little Miss Big Mouth and me. So OUT!  
  
Mandy picks up a pillow and hit Face in the face.  
  
Face picks up a pillow and hits her back.  
  
Hannibal turns the camera around and tapes himself: Our family on Christmas Morning. Can't wait till next year! (Turns the camera back around.)  
  
Murdock stands up: Okay guys! That's enough!! (Mandy and Face stop, look at each other, and hit Murdock. Murdock picks up a pillow and joins in. Soon all three of them are laughing.  
  
Hannibal turns off the camera and whistles. Everyone stops: That's enough! (He grabs the pillow out of Face's hands, hits him in the head, then hits Murdock, then Mandy.) Sit down. (Mandy and Face sit down on the couch while Murdock sits on the floor.)  
  
Lindsey hands out the next present and handed it to Mandy.  
  
Mandy takes the nicely wrapped present and read it: To Mandy from Templeton. So, where on a real fist name basis now, are we? (She smiled.)  
  
Face: Just open the present. (She started to do so.) I hope you like it.  
  
Mandy unwrapped it and removed the top of the box and removed the contents.   
  
Mandy said in a low whisper: Dirk Benedict's books.   
  
No one said a word. Mandy started to cry.  
  
Face said to himself: Oh boy, what did I do now? (Out loud.) Mandy, I'm sorry; did I get the wrong books?  
  
Mandy: No. (She said quietly and shook her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.) Thank you.   
  
Face returned the hug: You're welcome.  
  
Face, not really know why Mandy was crying, looked at Hannibal and gave him a confused look.   
  
Athena picked up Face's book that he got from Mandy and mouthed: It's because of this. (Pointing to the book.)   
  
Face felt Mandy's tears on his neck. He started to rub her back and spoke in his most calmest voice: It's okay Mandy. Really it's all right. (Mandy tightened her grip on him and a few seconds later let go and wiped her eyes.)  
  
Mandy: Sorry.  
  
Face: It's okay. (One last tear escaped her eye and he wiped it away with his thumb.)  
  
Lindsey: Awww, look. They are being nice to each other.  
  
Mandy: Where did you find these books? (She took them from the box and held them.) I've been looking for the, since I was 17!  
  
Face: These books? Dirk and I are like this. (He crossed his fingers.)  
  
Mandy: Shut up. (She hit him in the stomach.)  
  
Face: Make me!  
  
Mandy: Shush up!  
  
Athena: And now it's over!  
  
Face: Don't make me take them away.  
  
Mandy: No! (She hugged the books to her as if trying to protect them. She turned around and leaned against Face ready to watch the rest of the team open the presents.)  
  
Face whispered in her ear: If you don't believe me, take a look at the inside cover.  
  
Mandy's eyes widened and she did so. On the inside of the book there was a little note saying:  
  
Mandy,   
You have a very crazy, but good friend.  
He some how found me, and told me how you  
Have been looking for my books for a long time,  
So here you go. Hope you enjoy it. Merry Christmas.  
  
Dirk Benedict.  
Mandy: How the heck?   
  
Face: I told you. We are like this! (Crosses fingers again.)  
  
Mandy: Is that why he called you crazy? (Mandy smiled.)  
  
Face: Yeah, he calls me crazy, but he's there telling me how similar we look.  
  
Mandy takes a look at Face: I guess there can be a similarity somewhat.  
  
Face: I don't see it. Okay, how about you open the rest of your presents?  
  
Mandy: I like that idea. (She sat up.)  
  
Athena handed her, her next gift. It's a big gift similar to that of Jason and Face: Let me guess, "Car stuff"? (She opens the present.) Yup, car stuff. Thanks guys. I like this stuff. You guys got the expensive stuff!! Thank you! Oh look!! Air Fresheners in the shape of a smiley face! Thanks! I so love this!!!  
  
Lindsey: Here's another one. (Hands her a smaller present.)  
  
Mandy takes the present: Thanks! (She opened the present and screamed.) Where did you find this!! (She took out a big pair of fuzzy dice for the car.) Pink and purple! I never saw it like this before! Thanks guys! (She leaned against Face again.)  
  
Hannibal: So, who's next?  
  
Mandy: Let's have Lindsey go next.   
  
Athena: Yeah. Here Lindsey! (She handed her a large present.)  
  
Lindsey: FUN!!!!! (Lindsey tore the present open and took out a brown leather jacket. She puts it on.) Oooooo. Mesa likesa! (Mandy was the only one who laughed knowing the joke.)  
  
Athena: Here's another!   
  
Lindsey sat down and took the present. Mandy: I hope you like it. It's the only one that we could find.  
  
Lindsey opened the present and took out the CD: Oh it's " This Is Your Time" by Michael W. Smith! Thanks so much!! Thank you for the gifts guys.  
  
Murdock: Wait it's not over yet. Here from me to you. (Handed her the gift.) It's the only thing that I knew that you wanted and it took me forever to get it. I hope you like it.  
  
Lindsey: Anything from you I like. (She finished unwrapping it and screamed.) It's Dwight!!  
  
Mandy: What? .  
  
Lindsey: Look! (She turned the picture around.) It's a picture of Dwight and the frame has airplanes on it. Look it has a message too! (She reads it out loud.)  
  
  
Lindsey,  
  
You're friend tells me that you are a long   
Time fan of mine. You should be very happy  
To have a friend as dedicated as he to get you this,   
Even though he may be a little crazy. Well, I hope you  
Have a nice Christmas.   
  
Dwight Schultz  
  
Lindsey continues: How did you get this.  
  
Murdock in his best gangster voice: I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you.  
  
Lindsey laughed.   
  
Murdock: So, who's next?  
  
Lindsey: You.  
  
Murdock: Okay! YEA!!!  
  
Athena handed him one present: Here you go Murdock.  
  
Murdock: Thank you! (He opened it up.) A Lego Airplane with little people!!! This is great!!! Might take me the rest of my life to make it! But I love it!  
  
Lindsey handed him his next present.  
  
Murdock took it and opened it: Ohhh!! A model of a helicopter!!! (He opened the box and took the helicopter out. Then he took out the four little people out of his other present. There were four guys and one girl Lego person. He started to lay with his toys.) I ain't going into the helicopter! (He said in a very B.A. voice.) Come on B.A. it is perfectly safe. That's what you think! (He said in the B.A. voice again.)  
  
Athena: Here's your next present.  
  
Murdock: Wait I am not done with this one yet! (He continued. He had one of the Lego guys and the Lego girl walk past each other. He turned the head of the Lego guy all the way around.)  
  
Mandy laughed: That's gotta be Face!! (Everyone started to laugh.)  
  
Murdock: Okay now I am ready for my next present now.  
  
Athena handed it to him. He opened it up and took out nothing: Hey! Thanks guys!!!  
  
Face: What is it?  
  
Murdock: Can't you see it! It's a dog tag for Billy. Billy lost his a few days ago.  
  
Mandy looked astonished. She remembered Athena telling that to her a few days ago and she mentioned that they should buy Billy a new one.   
  
Mandy: How did you know?  
  
Murdock: I can SEE it. Billy where are you boy? There you are. Come here and see what Mandy and Athena got for you. That's a good boy. (He placed the dog tag around the dog's head.) Thanks guys! I love my presents!!  
  
Face: So, who's next?  
  
Athena: HANNIBAL!!!!!  
  
Hannibal: Oh boy. Okay.  
  
Mandy: Here let me have the camera and I can tape you opening your presents.  
  
Hannibal: Do you know how to use it?  
  
Mandy: Sure I do!  
  
Hannibal gave Mandy the camera and took a seat on the floor: Okay kid, what do you got for me?  
  
Athena hands him a gift. Hannibal takes it and opens it: These are nice cigars. (He takes one out and puts it in his mouth.) Love it. Thanks guys.   
  
Lindsey handed him another present. Hannibal took it and opened it: HAHA guys very funny.  
  
Face: What is it Hannibal?  
  
Hannibal took out his gifts: It's a whole bunch of lighters.  
  
George: Well, you know you never do have any on you when you want one.  
  
Hannibal: Yeah.  
  
Mandy: Oh Athena, don't forget the other one.  
  
Athena: Oh yeah, that one's in the way back. (She crawls under the tree to get the other present for Hannibal.) Here you go Hannibal. (She hands him the present.)  
  
Hannibal: Okay, let's see what you guys got for me. (He opens it up.) This is a nice coat. (It's exactly like the other one he had but newer. He stands up and tries it on.) This is very nice. Thank you guys. That other thing is ready to fall apart. I needed a new one.  
  
Mandy: Looks like B.A. is next.  
  
Athena: Why?  
  
Mandy: Cause George goes last.  
  
Lindsey: Why?  
  
Mandy: Because I said so.  
  
Murdock: Why?  
  
Mandy: Ahhh! Guys stop it!  
  
Face: Why?  
  
Mandy: Because you are giving me a headache.  
  
Jason: Why?  
  
Mandy: I am going to just stop talking now.  
  
George: Why?  
  
Mandy: So you stop going, 'why?' 'why?' 'why?'  
  
B.A.: Why?  
  
Everyone started to laugh.  
  
Murdock handed him a gift.  
  
B.A.: Car stuff. (He opened it.) Hey, it is! Thanks guys!   
  
Lindsey: Next gift! Next gift!!! (She tried to hand him his next gift, but couldn't. It was too heavy.) Agh!! I can't lift it. (So she slid it to him.)  
  
B.A. picked the present up with ease. He opened it: Tool's! This is great!! Thanks!!  
  
Hannibal: You are always saying how your tools are important to you, so we got you better more improved tools.  
  
B.A.: Thanks!  
  
Mandy: Okay give George his gift!  
  
George: What's going on?  
  
Hannibal: Oh this is just so great.   
  
George: I am scared.  
  
Athena: Shush! (Jason left the room and came back in with a REALLY REALLY BIG BOX)  
  
George: What the heck?!  
  
Mandy: Sorry, the box was so big that we couldn't fit any paper around it.  
  
George: That's okay. (Jason placed the present down in front of him and George took the top off of the box. He looked into the big box.) Guys, I don't see anything. Please don't tell me, it a really big invisible dog!  
  
Mandy: No, move the box over to the light.   
  
George did so and saw his present. He reached down and grabbed it: It's a key chain with the word Colonel on it.  
  
Everyone: Turn it around!  
  
He did so. On the other side there was a note: "You're gift is in the garage."  
  
George: What?  
  
Jason: Just stand up and close your eyes!  
  
George: What?  
  
Hannibal: Just do it!  
  
George did so. Athena grabbed one arm and Mandy grabbed the other and lead him towards the garage.  
  
When they got there, B.A. turned on the lights, George opened his eyes, and everyone screamed: SURPRISE!!!  
  
George: What?! Guys! This is way too much!  
  
Hannibal: Nonsense, nothing is too much for you George.  
  
Sitting in the garage right next to Mandy's Vette was George's brand new red Mustang car.  
  
Lindsey handed him his key: Go and sit in it.  
  
George: Thanks guys. (He ran to his car and sat down.) This is GREAT!! (He got out of the car.) Look at the license plate!!! It says "Colonel." Next time I take this car somewhere I should park it somewhere were I can't and then they have to announce the plate number over the loud speaker. That would be awesome!!!!  
  
Face: Can I go back to bed now?  
  
Mandy: Yes. Let's go.  
  
Everyone, but Murdock, Athena, and Lindsey went back to bed.   
  
  
At noon everyone was up and making food for dinner.  
  
  
At two in the afternoon diner was ready to be served.   
  
Hannibal was going to cut the turkey and George was going to cut the Ham. They did so and sat down to eat.  
  
After they ate, they cleaned up and sat down in the living room enjoying the Christmas tree, the fire in the fireplace, and each other's company.  
  
They started to watch the Christmas movie that Hannibal made that morning.  
  
Mandy: This was the best Christmas ever in my life.  
  
Athena: Same here.  
  
Everyone else one by one said: Same here.  
  
They went to bed that night with very happy memories in their heads.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
(You thought that was the end. Guess again, two more to go. Did I mention, I got another set of series coming after this one? Yes a part 4!!! Hope you enjoyed this. Stay tune for the next chapter.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. News Year Eve

  
  
I am dedicating these sets of stories to Murdock in C.A. Thanks Captain for being a good friend, and I so enjoy our A-Team conversations!!! FACEY WALL!!! THERE!!! HI TOM!!! :) I am also going to dedicate this to "Nina" because December 31, is her real birthday.  
  
A Christmas Story Part 10: New Year's Eve  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
December 27,2000  
  
Mandy woke up and decided that she was gonna go, use her new car stuff, and work on her car. Luckily she had a really big garage.   
  
Mandy went into the garage, took out George's car, and repositioned hers. She turned on the radio and wet her car down.  
  
A few minutes later Face entered the garage: Mandy?  
  
Mandy jumped: What?! Oh my gosh! You scared me! What?  
  
Face: What are you doing?  
  
Mandy: Washing my car.  
  
Face looked at his watch: At 5:30 in the morning?  
  
Mandy laughed: Is it really that early?  
  
Face: Yeah.  
  
Mandy: Oh well.   
  
Face: You want some help?  
  
Mandy's eyes widened: You wanna help me?  
  
Face: Yeah. (He walked over to her and grabbed a sponge and started to wash the car.)  
  
After a while they finished washing and started to wax.  
  
Mandy finally broke the silence: Hey, Face, we're bonding, aren't we?   
  
Face: Yeah, would ya look at that!  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Mandy: Well, now that we're done with mine, wanna do your car?  
  
Face: Sure.  
  
Mandy drove her car out of the garage and brought Face's vette into the garage.  
  
Face took the hose and started to wash the car down, when he accidentally hit Mandy with the water.  
  
Mandy: Face!!! What are you doing!! That's cold water!!!!  
  
Face: Sorry. (He started to laugh.)  
  
Mandy: Yeah it looks like you are REALLY sorry.  
  
Face squirted her with the water again: Sorry. (And again.) Oops, sorry. (And one more time.) So sorry.  
  
Mandy: You should be! (She picked up the bucket of soapy water and threw it at Face, getting him soaked!)  
  
Face: Hey!! Come on!!! (So he squirted her again.)  
  
Mandy: Hey, no fair! I got nothing to retaliate with!  
  
Face: You should of thought of that before you used the soapy water all up! (Face stood there spraying Mandy.) Ah, brings back memories.  
  
Mandy ran to the water nozzle and turned the water off: What about memories?  
  
Face: I said that it brings back memories.  
  
Mandy: You got memories of spraying younger people with garden hoses?  
  
Face: No, it felt like I was using a flamethrower again. I love those flamethrowers.  
  
Mandy: Okay. Well, I am gonna go and get changed. See ya later.  
  
Face: Fine!  
  
Mandy left the garage.  
  
  
December 28, 2000  
  
Murdock was trying to put his airplane model together, when he got frustrated and threw it down on the table. Just then Athena and Lindsey passed him.  
  
Lindsey: What's wrong Murdock?  
  
Murdock: I will never be able to put this thing together!  
  
Athena: Hey, one of the Fighting Nighthawk Commandments is, 'Never say Never'.  
  
Murdock: No it's not.   
  
Athena: Well, now it is!  
  
Lindsey picked up the pieces that fell to the floor: Let us help you.  
  
Murdock: Okay. That would be nice.  
  
The three of them sat down and started to build the airplane.  
  
A few minutes later they finished it.  
  
Murdock: Who wants to play the A-Team now?  
  
Athena and Lindsey: Me!!  
  
Murdock, Lindsey, and Athena: I'm Murdock.  
  
Lindsey, Athena, and Murdock: No I am!!  
  
Athena, Murdock, and Lindsey: NO I AM!!!!  
  
Murdock: I am Murdock! I will be Murdock!  
  
Athena: Fine! Then I'm HANNIBAL!!!!  
  
Lindsey: I'll be B.A. I guess.  
  
Athena: Then were will Face be?  
  
Murdock: On a date with the girl Lego person.  
  
Everyone started to laugh.  
  
Athena in a Hannibal voice: We gotta fly to Africa!  
  
Lindsey in a B.A. voice: I ain't getting into the airplane!  
  
Murdock: It's perfectly save.  
  
Lindsey in a B.A. voice: I ain't going.  
  
Murdock: Fine! Take this! (The little Lego Murdock starts to beat on the little Lego B.A.) And that! (Continues to beat on the Lego B.A.) AND THAT!!!!  
  
Lindsey in the B.A. voice: What are you doing fool?  
  
Athena: No, no, it's not fool, it's foo'!  
  
Lindsey: Okay. (She started in with the B.A. voice.) What are you doing foo'!  
  
Athena: Better.  
  
Murdock pops the head off the Murdock Lego guy and starts to scream: I LOST MY HEAD!!! Some one help me!!!! (The Lego guy starts to run around.)  
  
Lindsey's Lego guy gets the head and takes it back to Murdock: Here you foo'! (She said in the B.A. voice.)  
  
Murdock: Thanks. Got ya!  
  
Lindsey: What just happened?  
  
Murdock: I gave you a shot to make you fall unconscious.  
  
Lindsey: Ooooohhhh. (She lets her Lego guy drop to the table.)  
  
Athena in a Hannibal voice: I love it when a plan comes together.  
  
Murdock: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! Oh No IT"S DECKER!!!!! (Murdock grabs the toy van that was under the table.) Everyone into the van now!! (Before anyone can move he grabs the Lego guys out from their hands and throws them into the van and drives it away.) That was fun! Let's do it again soon!  
  
  
  
December 29, 2000  
  
George was in his car ready to go for a drive when he saw Mandy, Lindsey, and Athena.  
  
George: Hey you guys wanna go for a ride?  
  
All three of them: Sure!  
  
Athena and Lindsey: I got shot gun!  
  
Lindsey and Athena: NO I DO!  
  
Athena and Lindsey: NO ME!!  
  
George: Mandy, you got shot gun.  
  
Athena: Fine be that way! (And she and Lindsey got into the back of the car.)  
  
Mandy sat in the front seat and put on her seat belt: So, Hannibal, where are we going?  
  
George: Hannibal needs some more cigars.  
  
Mandy: Ahhh. I see.  
  
George started driving like a speed demon making everyone fly around in their seats.  
  
George finally got into the parking lot and the car stopped. All the girl's hair was all over the place.  
  
George: What a ride! (And he got out.)  
  
Mandy: I think I need some fresh air. (She got out too.)  
  
Athena: BUTTONS!!!!  
  
George ran back to his car: Don't touch anything!!!  
  
Lindsey: He sure knows how to ruin a fun thing.  
  
Athena: That he does.   
  
  
George pulled into the driveway.  
  
Athena: HANNIBAL!!!!!!!!!! (Athena pushed Mandy's chair up, before Mandy could get out, and ran out. Lindsey followed.)  
  
George pushed the chair back: You okay? (He asked with concern in his voice.)  
  
Mandy smiled: Yeah. I'm fine.  
  
George: Okay. I gotta go talk to Hannibal. (And got out of the car.)  
  
George walked over to Hannibal and Lindsey and Athena walked away.  
  
Mandy stayed in the car. She didn't really know why though.   
  
George and Hannibal started to talk. Hannibal listened. Mandy tried to figure out what they were talking about, but George's back was turned to her, so she couldn't read his lips.  
  
Mandy: Yeah, like I'd be able to read lips even if he was turned around.   
  
Hannibal nodded his head continuously as if understanding what the younger man was talking about. When all of a sudden one of Hannibal's really nice smiles spread across his face. Hannibal and George started to walk back to the house. Mandy crouched in the car as not to be seen, when Hannibal slapped George on the back, and Mandy made out the word "Idea" from reading Hannibal's lips.  
  
Considering that George and Hannibal were near the car Mandy could make out some mumbling.  
  
George: Thanks a lot Hannibal.  
  
Hannibal: No problem kid. (Hannibal walked into the house. George was about to go into the house when he saw that Mandy was still in his car. He walked back to the car and opened the door.)  
  
George: What are you doing in here?  
  
Mandy: Um... I love the new smell of cars.  
  
George: You... you were spying on me weren't you?  
  
Mandy: I didn't mean to seriously. I was just sitting her checking my breath and when I was ready to leave the car I saw that you and Hannibal were talking and I didn't want you to think that I was spying on you, so I just sat her. (Mandy started to ramble.)  
  
George: Surprisingly I understood all that. Did you hear anything?  
  
Mandy: Nothing. I promise.  
  
George: Okay. (He smiled.) Let's go. (He helped Mandy out of the car.)  
  
Mandy: What were you talking about with Hannibal anyways?  
  
George: It's on a need to know basis and...  
  
Mandy interrupted: And I don't need to know. Okay.   
  
  
  
December 30, 2000  
  
B.A. took out his tools and started to work on his van. Jason came around.  
  
Jason: You want some help?  
  
B.A.: Sure. (So that morning Jason and B.A. worked together on the van.)  
  
When they were done, Jason was hungry: You wanna go get something to eat?  
  
B.A. looked at him.  
  
Jason: My treat.  
  
B.A.: Sure, but you don't have to pay for me. Where you wanna go?  
  
Jason: Don't know. How about Arby's?  
  
B.A.: Sure they make good food.   
  
They drove all the way up there in silence.   
  
When they got there they ordered their food and sat down to eat.   
  
While eating Jason was looking out the window when he saw a blue BMW.  
  
Jason: Wow! That is a nice car!  
  
B.A. looked: That sure is. You like BMW's?  
  
Jason: Yeah, but what I really like are vipers. Those are nice.  
  
B.A.: I like Jaguars.  
  
Jason: Oh, nice, but expensive.   
  
The two B.A.'s got into a long discussion of cars.  
  
They soon finished eating.  
  
Jason: You done?   
  
B.A.: Yeah. Let's go.  
  
  
Later that night.  
  
Mandy: What are we going to do for tomorrow?  
  
Face: I got an idea.   
  
Hannibal: Really?  
  
Face: Yup, but I can't tell you. It's a surprise.  
  
Mandy's mouth opened wide. Lindsey: What's the matter Mandy?  
  
Athena: I think that she's trying to catch flies with her mouth.  
  
Mandy closed her mouth: Don't start with me Captain. (Before Athena could come back Mandy started to talk again.) Nina's Birthday is tomorrow. She's gonna turn 25.  
  
Face: Tomorrow?  
  
Mandy: Yes. Can she go with us? Can she? (She started to pled and gave him the puppy dog look.)  
  
Face: Sure she can.  
  
Mandy: Thank you! (She ran off to go call Nina up.)  
  
Murdock: That girl has too much energy.  
  
  
December 31, 2000  
  
Athena woke up early and went downstairs to watch some Christmas cartoon shows. Mandy woke up shortly after Athena. She walked around upstairs checking up on her friends. Face was sleeping silently, smiling in his sleep. Mandy wondered what he was dreaming about, and then went around to her other friends. Murdock was snuggling up to his teddy bear.   
  
Mandy said to herself: Reminds me of Athena. (And she moved on.)  
  
Hannibal was just sleeping there like a normal person and B.A. was sleeping with his arms crossed against his chest. George was another normal person and Jason couldn't stop moving around.   
  
Mandy said to herself: Probably dreaming about running somewhere. (And she moved on.) It's a lucky thing that Tanya and Lindsey got a hotel room a few days ago; I don't think that we would of survived. There wasn't enough room for everyone. (She said again to herself.)  
  
When Mandy went to Athena's room she wasn't in there anymore. So she went out looking for her. She soon found her sitting in the living room watching "Frosty the Snowman."  
  
Mandy: Athena, you okay?  
  
Athena jumped a little, she wasn't expecting anyone to be up at this time: What? Oh Mandy it's you. Yeah, I just couldn't sleep. (Athena turned off the T.V. and Mandy sat down next to her.) You?  
  
Mandy: Well, I was checking up on everyone and when I saw that you weren't in your room, I came looking for you. So, you wanna talk?  
  
Athena: Sure.  
  
Mandy: So...  
  
Athena: You're not going to start that again are ya?  
  
Mandy started to laugh and so did Athena.  
  
They started talking about what has been going on over the past few days.  
  
  
Later on that day...  
  
Face comes down the stairs wearing a nice suit: You guys ready?  
  
Mandy: What are you talking about?  
  
Face: Remember my plans for New Year's Eve.  
  
Lindsey: You didn't tell us what time to be ready by!  
  
Athena: You GEEK!!  
  
Tanya: Let's go get ready girls! (They ran up the stairs. Mandy called Nina up.)  
  
Hannibal: What time is dinner?  
  
Face: Not until 8 o'clock.  
  
Hannibal: That's four hours away!  
  
Face smiled: I know.   
  
  
About two hours later the four girls came down the stairs in very nice clothes and the guys were already ready and wearing their suits.  
  
Jason whistles.  
  
Athena: Oh be quiet!  
  
Hannibal: Don't you ladies look lovely?  
  
All four of them: Thank you.  
  
  
A few minutes later the doorbell rang.  
  
Mandy ran to get it: Nina! Hi! Happy Birthday!  
  
Nina: Hi Amanda! (She came into the house.)  
  
Everyone else: Happy Birthday Nina!  
  
Nina: Thanks.   
  
Face: So, are you guys ready to go?  
  
Everyone: Yup.  
  
George: I'll take Nina, Mandy, and Face in my car.  
  
B.A.: I'll take Hannibal, Murdock, and Jason in my van.  
  
Tanya: And I'll take Athena, and Lindsey in my car.  
  
Hannibal: I love it when a plan comes together.  
  
Mandy and Nina got into the back of the car and started to talk about their Christmas's.  
  
George: So, where are we going?   
  
Face: Rain Dancer, in Amsterdam.  
  
Mandy, Nina, and George: Rain Dancer?  
  
Face: Yeah, why?  
  
Mandy: That place is expensive!  
  
Face: I got it covered.  
  
Nina: You scammed us in there?  
  
Face: No, I know the owners son and he owes me one.  
  
Everyone: Ooooohhhh!  
  
Nina and Mandy continued to talk.  
  
  
About 45 minutes later they reached the restaurant.  
  
When they all got out of their cars, Hannibal said: Nice choice Face.  
  
Face: The owner's son owes me one.  
  
Hannibal: Oh.  
  
Athena: Can you ever do anything normal?  
  
Face: Can you?  
  
Athena opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.  
  
Face: Answer solved.  
  
  
They went into the restaurant and waited to be seated.  
  
Athena: FISH TANK!! (She and Lindsey ran over to it and started to make fishy faces to at the fish.)  
  
Face looks at Mandy: Kids. What ya gonna do with them?  
  
Waiter comes: Reservations?  
  
Face: Party for Peck.  
  
Waiter: Ah yes. Mr. Bavier told us to be expecting you. There are eleven people right?  
  
Face: Yes.  
  
Waiter: Right this way.  
  
Everyone started to follow him.  
  
Mandy: Athena, Lindsey, we are going to our table. (They didn't pay attention.) CAPTAINS! (They looked up.) Front and center now! (They walked over to her.) Time to eat let's go. (They followed her.)  
  
They all sat down and started to look at the menus.  
  
A few minutes later the waiter came back to get their orders.  
  
Nina: I'll have a salad with French dressing, and some pasta.  
  
Mandy: I'll take the deep fried seafood.  
  
Face: I'll take the same.  
  
Tanya: Same here.  
  
George: I'll take the prime rib, medium rare with a baked potato.  
  
Hannibal: Exactly the same.  
  
B.A.: Same as he.  
  
Jason: Same.  
  
Athena: I'll take the Filet mignon. (Everyone just looked at her.) What? (They removed their eyes from her.)  
  
Murdock: I'll take the lobster.  
  
Lindsey: Same here.  
  
Waiter: Okay. I'll be back soon with your food.  
  
Everyone started talking about a lot of other things.  
  
  
A half an hour later the waiter came back with their food.  
  
They ate in silence.  
  
When they were done the waiter came back and started to take the food and dirty dishes from the table. The waiter looked at Face and Face nodded.   
  
Mandy whispered: What was that all about?  
  
Face: What was what all about?  
  
Mandy: You know, that little nod.  
  
Face: I always nod.  
  
Mandy: Okay, whatever.   
  
Waiter: Sir, you done with your dish? (He asked Murdock.)  
  
Murdock: Just one minute. (They took the claw off the Lobster.) Okay now I am done.  
  
The waiter took his dish and the other dishes away.  
  
B.A.: What are you doing you crazy foo'?  
  
Murdock held the claw in his hand and covered his hand with the sleeve of his coat: It's the claw! Everyone run.   
  
Lindsey started to laugh and so did Athena. Soon everyone started to do so.   
  
  
Soon about four men came back to the table and started to sing: Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Nina, Happy Birthday to you. (They placed a cake in front of her and walked away.)  
  
Nina looked at Mandy: I'm gonna kill you.  
  
Mandy: I didn't do anything. It was him. (She pointed to Face.) Just make a wish and blow out the candles. (She did so and cut the cake.)  
  
  
At 11 o'clock that night everyone got home, Nina went back to her house to spend the New Year's with her family.   
  
The others sat down in the living room to watch the big ball drop.   
  
Mandy sat on one couch with Face, Murdock sat in-between Athena and Lindsey on another couch, while the others sat either on the floor or in separate chairs.   
  
Very soon it was 5 seconds until midnight.  
  
5...  
  
4...  
  
3...  
  
2...  
  
1...  
  
Everyone: HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!  
  
Athena took the bowl of popcorn that was in her hands and threw it like confetti.  
  
Murdock pulled his two friends into a hug and kissed them on top of their heads.   
  
Mandy hugged Face and then went over to the rest of the guys and gave them all hugs.   
  
A lot of Happy New Year's were given.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
One thing. I've decided to do another chapter, so now there are TWO more chapters left.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11: Trip to D.C.

Chapter 11: Trip to D.C.  
  
Dedication: Okay, I am dedicating this chapter to first, Mr. Muto and Mr. Johnson. Two very cool teachers who took the senior class, me included, to D.C. to see the inauguration. Some of these events were true, some weren't. I am also dedicating this chapter to all the students that went on the trip.  
  
Authors note: I am so sorry that this was so late. The next and last chapter is coming out very soon. I am gonna try to complete it tonight. No sleep until I finish it. Thanks for waiting guys!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They are all sitting around in the living room.  
  
Lindsey: We should all do something big before I have to go back.  
  
Athena: You gotta go back? Already?  
  
Lindsey: Already?! I've been here for a long time. I gotta go back to college.  
  
Tanya: Yeah, unlike you guys I have to go back to work.  
  
Mandy: Hey, I think that running from the government and trying to stay alive is a good job. (She said teasingly.)   
  
George: And VERY important. (He said jokingly.)  
  
Jason: Everyone quiet! They are gonna announce the President.   
  
Announcer: And the new President is George W. Bush.  
  
Jason: Yes! Told you so!  
  
Mandy and Athena: That's it!!  
  
Lindsey: What?  
  
Athena: Let's go to D.C. to see the inauguration!  
  
Lindsey: Yeah!  
  
Jason: Hey, that's cool. We did that before.  
  
Mandy: Yeah, back in 12th grade when Mr. Johnson was there. Hey, you don't think that...  
  
Jason: He probably already retired.  
  
Hannibal: Why aren't you saying anything, George?  
  
George: I wasn't in the same High School with them.  
  
Hannibal: Wait, then how did you get into the group?  
  
George: I moved here the summer of 12th grade and meet the others. I wound up going to college with Mandy and then transferred to M.I.T in Boston and wound up going to school with Athena.  
  
Everyone but Mandy and Jason: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Athena: What?  
  
B.A.: Let me get this straight, you go to M.I.T. to become a nut?  
  
Athena: No, I went to M.I.T to become an Astronomer.   
  
Face: A what?!  
  
Athena: An Astronomer, you know someone who studies the stars and planets.  
  
Face: I know that, but how did you wind up in the hospital?  
  
Athena: Long story, maybe I'll tell you later.  
  
Hannibal: So Ms. Williams...  
  
Athena: That's Dr. Williams. I didn't go to school for eight years to be called Ms.  
  
Hannibal: So, Dr. Williams, what's with this D.C. trip?  
  
Athena: Well, when we were in 12th grade Mr. Johnson took the seniors to D.C. to see the inauguration. We stayed in Pennsylvania and we took the metro train from Maryland to D.C. We spent the whole day there. It was really great.   
  
Mandy: So, you guys wanna go?  
  
Hannibal: That sounds like fun.  
  
Mandy: Oh! We gotta take Nina!!!  
  
Athena: No, remember what happened last time she got lost.  
  
Mandy: Shhhhh!!! Don't say that.  
  
Athena: She's not here.  
  
Mandy: Well, anyways, there are more people going in one group, it won't happen again. (Mandy looks at the guys) You don't mind if she comes do ya?  
  
Everyone shook there head and said 'No'.  
  
Lindsey: Let's plan things out!   
  
They talked for a while and decided to leave March 19th at night and arrive in Maryland in the early morning. Go into D.C. by metro and spend the whole day in D.C. Then they would stop at a hotel and sleep.  
  
Mandy went to Nina's house.  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock.  
  
Nina answers the door: Amanda. Hi!  
  
Mandy: Hey there Nina! I gotta talk to you.  
  
Nina: About what?  
  
Mandy: Well, all of us are going to D.C. to see the inauguration and we were wondering if you'd like to come with us?  
  
Nina: Amanda, do you remember what happened last time?  
  
Mandy: Yeah, but it won't happen again. There will be more people and we will all keep an eye open for you.  
  
Nina: But Amanda...  
  
Mandy: Come on Nina, we really want you to come with us. Please?!  
  
Nina: Oh all right! Fine! When are we going?  
  
Mandy: We are leaving very late Friday night, taking the metro train from Maryland to D.C. and then we'll leave that night. We might stay somewhere we might not.  
  
Nina: How are we going to get there?  
  
Mandy: We got two vans and 11 people so we'll fit.  
  
Nina: Okay. I'll talk to you later then.  
  
Mandy: Bye Nina.  
  
Nina: Bye Amanda.  
  
  
Late Friday, January 19, night...  
  
Everyone is up and getting ready to go.  
  
Athena: Where's Facey?  
  
Face: Here.  
  
Athena: Not you! The other one.  
  
Face: Well, excuse me *Dr.* Williams.  
  
Lindsey: She's still sleeping.  
  
Athena: Someone's gotta go wake her.  
  
Lindsey: I will. (She ran off.)  
  
  
Lindsey enters Mandy's room: Mandy, get up. It's time to go.  
  
There is no response from Mandy.  
  
Lindsey: Come on Facey, it's time to go.  
  
Mandy: No, come on I just got to the really good dream.  
  
Lindsey: Ah I see.  
  
(Face enters the room.)  
  
Lindsey: What are you doing here?  
  
Face: You were taking a long time. I thought you might need some help. (Shows her a big cup of water.)  
  
Lindsey: No and put the cup of water down.  
  
Face: Fine.  
  
Mandy: Take that! (Starts to make some noise.)  
  
Face: Right. Lindsey, what is she doing?  
  
Lindsey: Dreaming about using a flamethrower.   
  
Face: Okay.  
  
Mandy wakes up: Hey guys. What's up?  
  
Lindsey: We're all ready to go. We're just waiting for Nina and you.  
  
Mandy: Oh okay. (She gets out of bed.)  
  
  
About a half an hour later...  
  
Mandy comes down and someone rings the door.  
  
Mandy answers it: Nina. Hi!   
  
Nina: Hi.  
  
George: Let's get the show on the road.  
  
Hannibal: Okay, B.A.'s and ALL Murdock's and Tanya into one van and then the others into the other van.  
  
B.A.: Hey! Who agreed to that plan?  
  
Hannibal: George and I did.  
  
B.A.: I don't like this idea. I don't want to be stuck in a van with crazy people.  
  
Jason and Tanya: Hey!  
  
B.A.: Almost all crazy people.  
  
Murdock: Come on big buddy. It'll be fun. (The others and he get into the van.)  
  
B.A.: Hannibal, I'm gonna get you for this. (Enters the van.)  
  
Nina: Hey, you know if you want to, I can stay here and one of them can come into this van.  
  
Mandy: Nice try, but not nice enough. B.A. is just that way, now into the van.  
  
Nina: No.  
  
Mandy: I out rank you. Now move it! (Nina got into the van everyone else followed.)  
  
  
About an hour later Mandy woke up from sleeping. Nina was still sleeping and so was Face.  
  
George: Sleep good?  
  
Mandy: No. Now I have a stiff neck.  
  
George: Complain, complain, complain.  
  
Mandy: Shush. Hey Hannibal, when do I get to use a flamethrower?  
  
Hannibal: When you're much older. You're too young now.  
  
Mandy: Fine.  
  
  
Meanwhile in the other van...  
  
Athena: Awwww! Look at all the puppies! There's Billy, Billy, Billy, and Billy. (Tanya's new invisible dog.)  
  
Jason rolled his eyes and looked at B.A. B.A. returned the look.   
  
Lindsey: We should sing a song!  
  
All the other Murdock's and Tanya: YES!!  
  
B.A. and Jason: No!!  
  
The others didn't listen to them.  
  
Athena: What should we sing?  
  
Lindsey starts to sing the "Ghostbusters" song: Who ya gonna call? Ghostbusters.  
  
They sing on and on.  
  
Lindsey: All together now. Who ya gonna call?  
  
Murdock, Athena, and Tanya: Ghostbusters!  
  
B.A and Jason: Stop! Stop! Stop! Please stop!  
  
Jason picked up the CB: Hannibal? Hannibal? Come in Hannibal!  
  
Hannibal: Hannibal here, what's up Jason?  
  
Jason: Can you please take at least one of the Murdock's they are driving us crazy!  
  
Hannibal: Sergeant calm down, it's only been a half an hour. They get tired soon and sleep. Don't worry. Signing out.  
  
Jason: No! Wait! (It was too late though.)  
  
B.A.: They aren't gonna calm down any time soon.  
  
Jason: I know.  
  
  
About two hours later the Murdock's and Tanya fell asleep and the van went quiet.   
  
B.A.: Ah, piece and quiet.  
  
Jason didn't respond he was already sleeping. B.A. just drove on.  
  
  
At 7:30 in the morning they reached Maryland.   
  
Everyone got out of the vans.  
  
B.A.: Hannibal! Get them away from me before I wind up hurting them. (The Murdock's and Tanya ran to Hannibal and the others for safety.)  
  
Hannibal: All right. All right. What happened?  
  
B.A.: Hannibal, about an hour ago they started to sing.  
  
Hannibal: That's not that bad.  
  
Jason: Yeah, but what's bad is that they started to sing 100 bottles of Root Beer on the wall.   
  
Mandy started to laugh: Oh, that must have been fun.  
  
No one said anything and they went into the metro station.   
  
  
While riding on the metro train, conversations started to arise.   
  
Mandy: Hey Nina, do you think that Mr. Johnson and Mr. Muto would be there again this year?  
  
Nina: I have no clue, but it would be really nice to see them again.  
  
Athena: Yeah it would be.  
  
Jason: Yeah, they were cool teachers.  
  
Mandy: If it weren't for Mr. Muto, I wouldn't of known how to do the Muto chop and take that girl out.  
  
Face: What girl?  
  
Everyone started to laugh a little.  
  
Mandy: Julie, the cop that brought you the food when you were in jail.  
  
Face: Oh yeah.   
  
Lindsey: I can't wait to get there. I love this place.   
  
Nina: Have you been here before?  
  
Lindsey: Yeah, once before, but it was when I was a little longer. I went on a class trip.  
  
Nina: Oh.   
  
Mandy: Well, here we are. Let's go.  
  
Nina: Now Amanda, don't lose your ticket this time.   
  
Mandy: Shush!  
  
Nina: Well, that was the end of that conversation.  
  
  
They walked out into the streets and there were so many people.   
  
Mandy: This is just how I remember it.  
  
Tanya: Come on! Let's go look at some art galleries. (She ran off.)  
  
Athena: Wait up Tanya! (She ran after her.)  
  
Nina, Lindsey, and Mandy looked at each other, shrugged, and ran after them.   
  
The others didn't have a choice so they ran after them.   
  
They went to a few art museums and to a few Smithsonian museums.  
  
Around noon they made it over to the capitol.  
  
Mandy was walking all around.  
  
Jason: What are you doing Mandy?  
  
Mandy: Looking for the place where we stood before.  
  
B.A.: That's impossible.  
  
Athena: I think this was it.  
  
Jason: Actually I think you are right.  
  
Nina looked around and said: Oh my gosh!  
  
Murdock: What's wrong, Nina?  
  
Mandy: Nina, did you find them?  
  
Nina: It looks like them. (She and Mandy were off with Athena and Lindsey right at their heals.)  
  
Mandy: Mr. Johnson? (The man turned around.)  
  
Mr. J: Mandy? Nina? Athena? (He hugged his old students.) What are you doing here?  
  
Mandy: We are here to see the inauguration.   
  
Jason: We remembered how good it was the last time we had to go again.  
  
Mr. J: Jason! (Shaking his hand.) How wonderful to see you again.   
  
Mandy: Mr. Johnson, this is George and Lindsey.   
  
Mr. J: Hi. Mandy, I saw this story in the News Paper that the four of you helped some criminals escape jail. Please tell me that's not true.  
  
Mandy looks to George, who looks at Athena, who looks at Jason, who looks back as Mandy.   
  
Mandy: Yeah, it is.  
  
Athena: You're not going to send us to the police, are you?  
  
Mr. J.: Are you kidding? No. I'd just like to know who these guys are.  
  
George: That we can do.  
  
Hannibal: George? Jason?  
  
Jason: Over here Hannibal!  
  
Mr. J.: Hannibal?  
  
Hannibal and the others come over to them.  
  
Athena: Mr. Johnson, I would like to introduce you to the A-Team.  
  
Face: So, you're Mr. Johnson.   
  
B.A.: These two girls told us all about you.  
  
Mr. J.: So, these are the guys you helped escape?  
  
Mandy: Yeah. I even did a Muto chop on the woman jailer.  
  
Mr. J.: A what?  
  
Mandy: A Muto Chop.  
  
Athena: I don't think he knows what that is. But speaking of Muto is Mr. Muto here?   
  
Mr. J.: Yeah, he's somewhere around here. (He looks around) There he is. He's coming. (Waved his arm in the air)   
  
(Mr. Muto saw them and walked over.)   
  
Mr. M: Jason! Mandy! Nina! Crazy girl! Good to see you all again. Who are the new people?  
  
Mandy: Well, this is my cousin Tanya, our friend Lindsey, George, and...  
  
Athena: The A-Team.  
  
Mr. M: Yeah, I heard what you guys did.  
  
Jason: Disappointed?  
  
Mr. M: (Raising one of his eye brows.) Nah.  
  
Mandy: I gave a girl the Muto chop.  
  
Mr. M: You're not supposed to do that!  
  
Mandy: What, it worked.  
  
The inauguration soon completed and people started to leave.  
  
Mr. J: What are you guys up to now?  
  
George: Don't know, thought maybe we head over to the Holocaust Museum.  
  
Mr. M: We'll join you.  
  
They walked onto Independent Street.  
  
Face: So, where do we go?  
  
Mandy: If my memory serves me right, we head all the way down this street. We will come across the Washington Monument and then right across the street should be the museum.  
  
Mr. J: Well, let's go.  
  
On their walk they passed a lot of Vendors. Soon, Athena got hungry, stopped to get something, and never told the others that she was stopping.  
  
Athena bought some food and then realized that she all alone, very alone.  
  
Athena: Mandy? Murdock? George?! (She headed towards the Museum.)  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Nina stopped and looked around: Amanda, where's Athena?  
  
Mr. M: Don't tell me that the crazy girl got herself lost.  
  
Mandy: It looks like it.  
  
Jason: Don't worry, she knows where we are going, so she'll just meet us there.  
  
B.A.: You sure she's capable of doing that herself?  
  
George: Of course she is.  
  
B.A.: If you say so. (They continued walking.)  
  
  
A few minutes later Lindsey saw some really cool souvenirs in a vendor and stopped to look at them, and she too never told anyone that she was stopping.  
  
She bought her souvenirs and noticed that she was lost.  
  
Lindsey: Murdock?! Mandy?! Nina!!? MURDOCK!!?  
  
Athena: What?!  
  
Lindsey jumped: Ah! Murdock, you scared me!  
  
Athena: I noticed.   
  
Lindsey: Good thing that you're here, at least I am no longer lost.  
  
Athena: And neither am I.  
  
Lindsey: Uh-oh!  
  
Athena: What?  
  
Lindsey: If we are no longer lost, then that means that the others are lost.  
  
Athena: Let's go! (They ran off.)  
  
Mr. J turned to make sure they were all together: Hey, where's that new girl? Lyn? Linda?  
  
George: Lindsey?  
  
Mr. j: Yeah, she's not here.  
  
Nina: Uh-oh. Now there are two lost.  
  
Hannibal: It's okay. If Athena is capable of making it to the museum then so is Lindsey. They will be fine.  
  
Face: Are you sure Hannibal?  
  
Hannibal: Sure.  
  
They walked on.  
  
A half an hour later.  
  
Face: Are you sure that we are going the right way? We've been walking this same street for hours.  
  
George: It has not. It's been (looks at his watch) thirty minutes.  
  
Face: I still think we're late.  
  
Mandy: I know were we are going. Just trust me.  
  
Face: Trust you? Trust you!? The next thing you know we'll be lost.  
  
Mr. M walked up behind Face and whacked him in the back of the head: Hey girlie, just give the little boy a chance. (Mandy smiles.)  
  
Face stopped walking and rubbed his head: He's making fun of me too.  
  
Nina walked over to him: He does that to everyone.  
  
Face: Oh. (Nina walked on. Face just stood there rubbing his head. Nina walked back, grabbed him, and pulled him along.)  
  
Another half an hour later they reached the Washington Monument.  
  
Mandy: See, right there, (pointing to a building.) that's the museum.  
  
Mr. J: Nice job. (Before they walked on they heard someone calling after them.)  
  
Voices: Faceys!! Murdock!!!  
  
They turned around and there were Athena and Lindsey running up to them.  
  
Mr. J: Hey hey! You made it.  
  
Lindsey: Sure.  
  
Hannibal: Let's go!  
  
They made their way to the museum.  
  
Mr. Johnson: Where to now?  
  
Mandy: Memory time!  
  
Athena: Yea!! Memories!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: What?!  
  
Athena: Just follow us.  
  
They walked towards the Lincoln Memorial.  
  
Face: Oh now I remember.  
  
Murdock: This is where we first met.  
  
Athena: Well, not here, but near here.  
  
After a little while they reached the area where they first met. Athena was telling Mr. Muto and Mr. Johnson their story.  
  
Athena: See Mandy was over here, come here Facey. (Mandy stood in her place) And I was over here playing with my slinky.  
  
Mr. Muto and Mr. Johnson listened to Athena's story.  
  
Athena: And sitting right there were these two bad guys in black suits, black glasses, and talking behind newspapers.  
  
Mr. Johnson: Talk about suspicious.  
  
Mandy: Tell me about it!  
  
Athena: Anyways, so this old guy (Face gives her a look.) comes up to us and gives Mandy the secret code. It was so cool.  
  
Mandy: Tell me about it! I felt like I was in an episode of "Scarecrow and Mrs. King."  
  
Hannibal: Hey, I remember that show. That was a good show.  
  
Face: Especially that Vette.  
  
Mandy: Tell me about it!  
  
Everyone started talking about "Scarecrow and Mrs. King", but Athena.  
  
Athena: GUYS!!!  
  
Hannibal: Sorry kid. Go on.  
  
Athena: So, this other guy comes along and we start talking, but not too long later the two bad guys came over and tried to kidnap us.  
  
Mandy: But we gave up a good fight!   
  
Athena: So that is how we met.  
  
Mr. Muto: Cool.  
  
From there they went to the Vietnam Wall and a few other museums.  
  
Before they knew it, it was time to go.  
  
They walked back to the Metro Station with Mr. Muto and Mr. Johnson.  
  
While waiting for the train to come along Nina remembers something...  
  
Nina: Hey, guys remember the last time we were here how like ten kids went on the wrong metro train and got totally lost.  
  
Mandy: Oh my gosh! That's right!  
  
Nina: I think that's a lot worse then what I did.  
  
Everyone else agreed.  
  
Athena: And Dana was on that train.   
  
Nina: That's right and you challenged her to a dual with those rolled up posters everyone had.   
  
Athena: That's right I did. I can remember it now.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Many years earlier, no George, just Athena, Mandy, Nina, and Jason...  
  
Athena: Dana you geek! How did you get lost?!  
  
Dana: It wasn't just me. It was everyone else too.  
  
Athena grabbed two rolled up posters from two other students. She throws one to Dana: I challenge you to a dual!  
  
Dana caught it. They started to play sword fighting.  
  
Jason: Should we do something?  
  
Mandy: Yeah, watch.  
  
Very soon Dana apparently lost.   
  
Athena: Ah! (She charged after her. Dana ran!)  
  
Athena started to chase Dana all around the metro station.  
  
A little while later...  
  
Mr. Johnson: Girls, girls. Come on. It's time to go.  
  
Athena: Oh all right.  
  
  
*BACK TO PRESENT*  
  
Athena: That was awesome.  
  
Nina: It sure was.  
  
Mr. Muto: Well, here's our train. Let's go.  
  
They all entered the metro train.  
  
  
After a little while some disco music came on.  
  
Lindsey: THE DISCO!!! Come on everyone! Let's do the disco! (She stood up and started doing the disco. Athena joined.)  
  
Mandy and Murdock soon joined and even Nina joined in.  
  
Athena: Come on Facey!  
  
Face: No, it's okay.  
  
Lindsey: Come on!  
  
Face: No.  
  
Mandy: I dare ya!  
  
Face: Fine. (He got up and started to dance the disco too.)  
  
Very soon the metro train came to a stop everyone grabbed onto a bar. All except Face, that is. He fell to the floor. Everyone started to laugh.   
  
Face: Haha! Yeah, that was so hilarious.  
  
Mandy: It was.  
  
Mr. Johnson soon stopped: Sorry, but that was funny.  
  
They got off the metro and went their separate ways.  
  
Mandy, Athena, Nina, and Jason said goodbye to Mr. Muto and Mr. Johnson and entered the vans.  
  
Mandy: That was so much fun.  
  
Nina: Yeah, it was.  
  
Mandy: See aren't you happy that you went?  
  
Nina: Yeah, I am. I really am. Thank you.  
  
Mandy: No problem.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
(One more chapter guys!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12: Valentine's Day

Chapter 12: Valentines Day.   
  
Summary: It's time for Valentine's. Athena and Mandy get valentines.  
  
Just a little note: There might be a little tiny bit of fluff in this, but nothing is intended, everything is done out of friendship.  
  
Author note: I think I got a little silly with this chapter. Hope you guys still like it. Another thing, I wanted Murdock's Valentine's Date to be the same girl from "Bounty" but I don't recall the name, so her name is MaryAnn.  
  
Dedication: I wish to dedicate this chapter to "H.M. Murdock", "Murdock" "B.A" "Tanya", and "Nina". FACEY WALL!!!! THERE!!!!! HI TOM!!!!!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
January 30, 2001.  
  
Face is looking out the window watching the snow fall: Why won't the snow stop falling?  
  
Mandy: Shush up Facey. Stop complaining. (She said in a not so Mandy voice.)  
  
Hannibal: What's wrong kid?  
  
Mandy: Nothing.  
  
Athena: Something's wrong.  
  
Mandy: Well, Lindsey is no longer here, Tanya left! Decker has no clue where we are, there's no chase! And... And I haven't even gotten the chance to use a flamethrower yet!!  
  
Face: What is it with you and your flamethrowers?  
  
Mandy: I just wanna use one.  
  
Hannibal: Don't worry kid one day you will, I promise, and it's good that Decker doesn't know where we are.  
  
Mandy: I know, I'm sorry. It's just that there's no more excitement.  
  
Athena: Tell me about it.  
  
George thought of a good idea, he pulled Jason into the other room and told him his plan. Jason agreed to it.  
  
  
Later that night...  
  
Athena has a flashback to the day that Lindsey left.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
January 21, 2001.  
  
Everyone: SURPRISE!  
  
Lindsey: What's all this?  
  
Tanya: A surprise for us?  
  
Mandy: It's a going away party.  
  
  
For the next two hours they talked, partied, and ate.  
  
Tanya: I'm so sorry to say this, but we have to go. We don't want to miss our flights.  
  
Lindsey: Awww. I'm gonna miss you guys so much! (She and Tanya went around and gave her friends all hugs. When they got to Hannibal he handed them a present.)  
  
Tanya: What's this?  
  
Hannibal: It's a copy of Christmas day.  
  
Lindsey: Thanks Hannibal!   
  
Mandy: By Big cuz.  
  
Tanya: Bye.  
  
Lindsey: Bye Lieutenant "Faceygirl" Deck.  
  
Mandy laughed: Bye Captain Murdock!  
  
Lindsey: Bye.  
  
Mandy: Don't start.  
  
Lindsey: What?  
  
Mandy: One of these long 'goodbyes'  
  
Lindsey: Hey, Nina always did say we had the longest 'goodbyes'.  
  
Mandy: Bye.  
  
Lindsey: Bye. (She left.)  
  
Athena: What was that all about?  
  
Mandy: LONG story.  
  
*BACK TO PRESENT*  
  
Athena: That was a really strange 'goodbye'. (She fell asleep.)  
  
  
They next afternoon, January 31...  
  
Everyone was sitting around eating lunch when the doorbell rung.  
  
Mandy: I got it. (She got up.)  
  
Athena: No I'll get it! (She got up and ran.)  
  
Hannibal: Wait girls! It could be Decker's men.  
  
All three ran to the door.  
  
Athena got there first and started to open the door when Hannibal shut it. He looked out the little peephole and it wasn't Decker's men, at least he didn't think so.  
  
Hannibal: Go ahead open it.  
  
Athena opened the door.  
  
There was a guy out there holding flowers and a box of something.   
  
Athena: Can we help you?  
  
Guy: Is there an Athena Williams and a Mandy Deck here?  
  
Athena: Yes, I'm Athena. (He handed her the box.)  
  
Mandy: I'm Mandy. (Handed her the flowers.)  
  
Guy: Sign here please.  
  
They did and he left.  
  
Athena: What the heck?  
  
Everyone else came to the door.  
  
Face: What did you get girls?  
  
Mandy: White roses.  
  
Athena: Chocolates!  
  
George: Who are they from?  
  
Mandy looks at her flowers: No card. (Smells them.) But they smell wonderful. (She thinks for a minute.) You guys wouldn't have to do with this, (Looks at Hannibal.) would you?  
  
Hannibal: Why does everyone look at me!!??! (Clears his throat.) I had nothing to do with this.  
  
Athena and Mandy looks from one guy to the next.  
  
Mandy: George?  
  
George: Don't look at me.  
  
Athena: Jason?  
  
Jason: Don't look at me either.  
  
Murdock: Ooooo. It's a mystery!   
  
Mandy totally ignoring him: Then who?  
  
George: You guys are just gonna have to wait and see.  
  
Mandy: I can't shake this feeling that you know something about this.  
  
George: I don't, so just leave it at that.  
  
Mandy: Fine. (She went into the kitchen and put her flowers into a vase.)  
  
  
Exactly one week later, February 7...  
  
Everyone was once again eating lunch when the doorbell rang.  
  
Athena: I got it!!  
  
Mandy: Hey, it's my house! I'll get it!  
  
Hannibal: Girls! I'll get it!!! (The three of them ran off to the door.)  
  
Hannibal looked out the pep hole again and said: Okay, you can open it now.  
  
Athena opened it. It was the same messenger boy from before.  
  
Guy: Mandy, Athena?  
  
Mandy and Athena: Yup.  
  
Guy: These are for you. (Hands them flowers and a box of candy.)  
  
Athena: Thank you and walk away. (Mandy signs the clipboard.)  
  
Face: What did you guys get now?  
  
Athena: Another box of chocolates.  
  
Mandy: Red roses. How beautiful. Boy, whoever is doing this is sure spending a lot of money. (Trying to see if anyone had a reaction to what she said, but no one did.)  
  
Hannibal: Any cards this time?  
  
Mandy looks through her flowers and finds one: Oh my gosh there is one! (She took out the card and read it.)  
  
"Mandy, hope you like your flowers.  
-?-"  
  
  
Mandy continues: Very interesting. Athena what does your say?  
  
Athena took out her card and read it:  
"Athena, hope you like your candy.  
-?-"  
  
George: Wow, that's classic. (He said being sarcastic.)  
  
Mandy: What?  
  
George: Never mind.  
  
Murdock: This is getting spookier and spookier.  
  
Athena: Oh stop it Murdock.  
  
  
6 days later, February 13, 2001...  
  
Everyone but George and Jason are sitting at the table.  
  
Athena: Where did George and Jason go?  
  
Hannibal: They went to run some errands, they will be back in a little while.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Face: I'll get it!! (He runs.)  
  
Mandy: It's my house. I'll get it! (Runs after him.)  
  
Athena jumps out of her seat and just runs down the hall screaming.  
  
Face slides across the tile floor in his socks, but didn't stop himself in time and smashed into the door.  
  
Before he can move, Mandy does the same thing and runs right into him.  
  
Before they can move, Athena comes running along and purposely smashes herself into them.   
  
Mandy: Athena!  
  
Athena moved. Everyone else came to the door to see what all the commotion was about. Face looked out the peephole and said: Okay, you can open the door.  
  
Mandy was just about to when she stopped and looked at Face: You sure. I mean you can never tell when it was Hannibal in his disguises, how do you know that Decker's men aren't there in disguises.  
  
Hannibal laughed: Decker and his men in disguises. I don't think so.  
  
Mandy just shrugged her shoulders and opened the door. She was shocked when she saw George and Jason standing out there.  
  
Athena: Jason! George!!!  
  
They came into the house.  
  
Mandy: What are you guys doing?  
  
George: Happy Valentine's Day. (He handed her two pink roses.)  
  
Jason: Happy Valentine's Day. (Handed Athena a box of Gadiva chocolates.)  
  
Athena: Thank you.  
  
Mandy: It was you guys. Wasn't it!  
  
Jason: Yeah.  
  
George: You two go out to the mall and buy something nice, cause tomorrow Jason and I am taking the two of you out for a Valentine's Day dinner.  
  
Mandy: So cool! But isn't that breaking the first rule of A-Team?  
  
Face: And what would that be?  
  
Athena: No fraternizing within the team?  
  
Face: Oh I see.  
  
Murdock: How come we didn't have a rule like that? (Athena laughed at his silliness.)  
  
Hannibal: Well Murdock, I thought that it was a dead give away. (He laughed.)  
  
Jason: Anyway we aren't fraternizing we are just taking our friends out to eat on Valentine's Day.  
  
George: Now get moving?  
  
The girls ran out of the house and went to the mall.   
  
  
Later that night...  
  
Everyone in the house was sleeping but Mandy. She kept on hearing someone talking in Face's room, so she got up and went to check it out.   
  
His door was opened a crack and she looked in. He was in his full-length mirror flexing his muscles.   
  
He turned around picked up his book of "101 ways to be more manly" and said: I don't get it. What am I doing wrong?  
  
Mandy started to laugh a bit. Face heard her and went to the door and quickly opened it up.   
  
Face: Mandy?!  
  
Mandy took out her supper soaker and sprayed him.  
  
Face: Hey!! (Mandy ran. He grabbed his 2001 supper soaker with extra water pump and ran after her.)  
  
He sprayed her and she screamed. The whole house woke up and followed the screaming.  
  
Mandy ran outside. Face was smart he grabbed his jacket and then followed her outside.  
  
Mandy heard him come outside, but didn't see him: Where are you? Come out and fight like a man!!!  
  
Her answer was water to the back of her head.  
  
Mandy: Hey!! (She went after him. He was a little faster, but she dove at him and grabbed one of his legs. He fell over. Before she could do anything to him he pushed her down and soaked her with his water gun.) COLD!!! FACE!!!!  
  
Face: Come on say Uncle!  
  
Mandy: Nev... (He filled her mouth with water.)  
  
Face: Say it! (She spit the water into his face.) Ew!  
  
Mandy: Next time don't do it. Come on let me up. I'm freezing and soaked to the bone. (Before Face could say a thing Hannibal spoke.)  
  
Hannibal: Lieutenant, let her up.  
  
Face: But...  
  
George walked over to them: Come on Face just let her up.  
  
Face: Fine. (He released her. George offered out a hand and Mandy took it.)  
  
Hannibal: Let's go back to bed and lets stay there.   
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
Much later that night...  
  
Mandy started to sneeze and cough. She couldn't fall back to sleep.   
  
  
Mandy was never at breakfast and everyone wandered why. Athena went to go and check on her.   
  
When she reached her room, she noticed that Mandy didn't look good.  
  
Athena: Facey what's wrong?!   
  
Mandy: I feel fine. (She coughs and sneezes. Athena ran out.)   
  
Athena: HANNIBAL!!!!!!!  
  
George and Hannibal ran up to her.  
  
George and Hannibal: What's wrong?  
  
Athena: It's Facey! She's not feeling too good.  
  
George ran into Mandy's room.  
  
Mandy: Hi George. (Cough)  
  
George took a seat at the edge of the bed: Mandy, what's wrong?  
  
Mandy: Nothing iz wrong. (She talked weird with her sinus problems.) I feel fine.  
  
Hannibal came into the room and stuck a thermometer into her mouth: Leave it there for a few moments. (He feels her forehead.) She feels hot.  
  
Mandy: Ih fheel fhine. (She mumbled with the thermometer in her mouth.)  
  
George: Mandy don't talk.  
  
Hannibal took the thermometer out: 101.3. Mandy you aren't leaving that bed today.  
  
Mandy: But...  
  
Hannibal: No buts Mandy. You are going to stay there.   
  
Hannibal leaves.   
  
George gets up to leave: I'll be right back.  
  
Mandy just nodded. When she thought that he was out of hearing range she said: Great! Another Valentine's by myself.  
  
George heard her and got an idea. He went to go talk to Hannibal.  
  
Face walked into Mandy's room: Hey.  
  
Mandy: I am not talking to you.   
  
Face: I'm sorry that I got you sick.  
  
Mandy: Zorry enough to ztay home and zpend a mizerable Valentine'z Day with me?  
  
Face: Um... no. Sorry. I got a date with Cindy.   
  
Mandy: Fine. (George came back into the room and Face left. George took a seat on the edge of her bed again.) I am zo zorry *sneeze* George.   
  
George: For what?  
  
Mandy: You did all that you did and now you have to go to dinner by yourzelf with Jazon and Athena.  
  
George: No I'm not. They are going with Murdock and MaryAnn.   
  
Mandy: Everyonez Valentine Day iz all mezzed up. Thiz iz all Face'z fault!  
  
George: How do you figure that?  
  
Mandy: Well, he'z the one that got me zick.  
  
George: And whose the one that snuck up on him, hmmmm?  
  
Mandy: That wazn't me!  
  
George just laughed: No one's Valentine's is messed up. Hannibal is going out with Maggie, Face is with Cindy, Jason, Athena, Murdock and MaryAnn are all going out, even B.A. has a date tonight, and I have plans. So now one's Valentine's Day is messed up.   
  
Mandy: You have planz already?  
  
George: Yup. I am having dinner with a very nice girl.  
  
Mandy: Anyone I know?  
  
George: Nope. Now get some rest and feel better soon. (He got up and left.)  
  
Mandy: Everyonez Valentine'z day is perfect but mine. (She fell asleep quickly.)  
  
  
When Mandy woke up everyone was getting ready to go out.   
  
Mandy walked downstairs in her fuzzy blue bathrobe with a smiley face on the back and her fuzzy yellow slippers were on too. She walked downstairs to make herself some hot tea.  
  
By the time her tea was ready everyone was ready to go.   
  
Mandy: Athena, Jason, you guys look nice.  
  
Jason: So, you think I look nice in a suit. (Jason laughed.)  
  
Mandy: Yeah, you look really hot. (Mandy smiled.)  
  
Jason: Mandy, you promised.  
  
Mandy: Sorry, I won't tease anymore.  
  
Murdock: You guys ready?   
  
Athena: Yup.  
  
Jason: Sure.  
  
Murdock: Let's go.  
  
Mandy: Have fun.  
  
(They left.)  
  
Hannibal came down next with B.A. wearing suits.  
  
Mandy: You guys look really nice.  
  
B.A.: Thanks, you feeling any better?  
  
Mandy: Yeah, I'm not using "z"'s for "s"'s now.  
  
Hannibal: Well, that nice. Come on B.A. we have to get going now.  
  
Mandy: Have a nice time guys.   
  
Hannibal: Thanks feel better.  
  
Mandy: I'll try. (They left.)  
  
Face and George came down next.  
  
Mandy whistled.  
  
Face: Thanks.  
  
Mandy just smiled: You guys look nice.   
  
George: Thanks. (Mandy straightened George's tie out.) Thanks.  
  
Mandy: No problem. Well, you guys better get going. Don't wanna leave your dates waiting.  
  
George: Yeah, we'll see you later Mandy. Feel better.  
  
Face: Don't wait up for us.  
  
Mandy: Yeah, okay. (They left.)  
  
  
Having the house to herself Mandy sat in the living room covered up in a blanket, watching some romance movie.  
  
About 20minutes later the doorbell rung.  
  
Mandy got up from her seat: I wonder who would come here. (Not even thinking that it could be Decker's men she opened the door. Mandy gasped.)  
  
George: Happy Valentine's Day. (He handed her pink roses. Mandy was still surprised that George was there that she didn't know what to say.) You going to let me in?  
  
Mandy moved from the door and let him in. George handed her the roses again this time she took them: Thank you. What are you doing here?  
  
George: I'm here to have dinner with a very nice girl.  
  
Mandy: But I can't go out.  
  
George: Who ever said anything about going out? I'm ordering in.   
  
Mandy hugged George: Thank you.   
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Jason, Athena, Murdock, and MaryAnn reached the restaurant.   
  
They took their seats and Athena tried to act normal and start a conversation.  
  
Athena: So, you know, you would think that you guys would get a pardon. Government these days, they are so weird.  
  
Jason: Athena.  
  
Athena: What?  
  
Jason: Stop trying to act normal.  
  
Athena: I have no clue what you're talking about.  
  
Jason: You know exactly what I am talking about. We're here to have a good time, not to try to be someone we're not. So, act yourself, but don't go flying off the wall, Okay?  
  
Athena smiled: Okay.  
  
Their food came and they told MaryAnn all about there adventures and their Christmas.  
  
  
Back to Mandy and George...  
  
George set a table up and soon the doorbell rung. He went to get it. He brought the food in.  
  
Mandy stifled a little laugh: Ponderosa? I didn't know they delivered.  
  
George: They don't.  
  
Mandy: Then how?  
  
George: I have my ways. (He set the food on the table and they started to eat.)   
  
Mandy: I thought that was my line. (They laughed.)  
  
After dinner they sat on the couch and started to flip through the stations.  
  
Mandy: Thanks for such a wonderful Valentine's Day.  
  
George: No problem.  
  
Mandy: Oooo! Oooo! Stop!  
  
George: What?  
  
Mandy: Casablanca! I've only seen this once on the way to D.C. back in 12th grade. Can we watch it?  
  
George: Sure.   
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
MaryAnn: Would you look at the time! I have to get to work early tomorrow.   
  
Murdock: That's okay. We were all set and ready to go anyways.   
  
They left the restaurant.  
  
  
Everyone arrived home at the same time. Maggie wasn't there and neither was Face's date, but Face did have a nice black and blue eye. Nobody dared to ask about it.  
  
They went into the house and saw George and Mandy watching Casablanca.   
  
Athena: CASABLANCA!!  
  
They all sat down to watch it.  
  
Mandy: Face what happened?  
  
George whispered: It looks like he and his girlfriend got into a fight and it looked like she won. (Mandy elbowed him in the stomach) Ow.   
  
Face: Well, it happens to be that my date had a boyfriend on the side. He found us in the restaurant and he punched me in the eye.  
  
Mandy: I see. Let's watch the end of the show.  
  
Athena sat in-between Murdock and Jason, while Hannibal sat with George and Mandy, and everyone else sat on the floor.  
  
They watched the movie in silence enjoying each other's company.  
  
*Everything freezes*  
  
Author more note: Totally sorry about the long delay on these stories. Just like to thank my good friend "Nina" who got me started on this story one late night while trying to ice-skate. I am going to take a little break for now, but no worries next up is a prequel called "The Story of Us" of how the four became the A-Team which should be out before the end of summer. I've also got a fourth series in mind, which deals with bounty hunters. Thanks to Lindsey for the idea and thanks to Kristin for that one scene to start me out. This will take a while to come out. I have one scene to work with. Big thank yous to all my readers and reviews, without those I don't think that I would have the courage to go on. Thank you everyone. ~*~Facegirl :o) ~*~  
  
  



End file.
